The Great Uniter
by Legendtron
Summary: Kuvira's three year journey from Zaofu captain of the guards to Great Uniter, along with the struggles she and Baatar Jr. bring to the Beifong family.
1. A Disagreement

"The Earth Kingdom is in chaos. There's a vacuum of power, and I'm concerned about what will happen if someone doesn't take control of the situation," said President Raiko. I stood to his side and adamantly listened. _It's of utmost importance that I pay attention_ , I told myself. That same message rang throughout my head constantly, ever since the Avatar had left for the South Pole. At this point, it was what kept me focused.

"And you think I should be the one?" Questioned Suyin. My dutiful expression changed in the slightest to distaste and I held back a scoff. _She's running away from this,_ I thought.

"You're the perfect person to take charge. The world leaders trust you, and as a Beifong you have credibility in the Earth Kingdom," insisted Tenzin, noticing her hesitance.

"I'm honored that you thought of me, but I'm not interested in imposing my ideals on an entire nation," I turned my glance towards Su.

"I'm afraid I can't help you," I took a step towards her cautiously.

"Suyin, I know this isn't my place, but I think you should do this. Zaofu has always been a beacon of modern progress, and now you can share that with everyone," I approached the situation calmly, even though I knew it was already a lost cause.

"What would you have me do? March into Ba Sing Se with an army? We'd be seen as conquerors and greeted with nothing but war," I was slightly taken aback by her reaction.

"There are already wars. The Earth Queen nearly destroyed our nation. This is our opportunity to change things," Suyin glared at me with anger I had never seen before in her eyes. It almost hurt to see.

"It's not going to happen," she declared with a tone of finality. I looked away. Tenzin and Raiko stared at the both of us in silence for a second before they both stood up.

"Thank you for your time, Suyin," said Tenzin, brushing off his robes. He nodded at me before leaving the room. I continued to stare straight ahead.

"Kuvira, it wouldn't work. Zaofu may have the most advanced technology, but that doesn't mean everyone else would accept it, or want it," Su spoke in a softer tone after a moment of silence, regretting her initial hostility.

"Suyin, there are people starving to death. People don't have access to clean water. People are broke and dying. And I wouldn't want to live in a city where the one person who can help decides to sit back in her estate. If you don't do this, their blood will be on your hands," I hissed in a quiet, but dangerous tone. I walked to the door and opened it, and Su stared at me in a furious silence.

"There are millions of kids cast aside by their parents. And few, if any, get a chance. There aren't many other matriarchs of strong cities that feel generous enough to take in an orphan," I said in a slightly hurt tone, leaving the room and closing the door behind me. I sighed before angrily fast-walking through the halls of the Beifong estate. I was caught up in the moment and didn't notice Baatar, in the same state, until I was crashing into him. As we collided, the various plans and blueprints Baatar were holding fell to the ground in an enormous clatter.

"Oh, Baatar, I didn't see you there," I said, bending down to help him pick up his scrolls. He gave a meager grin.

"Were you going somewhere?" I asked after a short silence. He looked up at me quickly, and his glasses slid down his nose.

"Oh, no, I just— it's nothing," he uncomfortably laughed, pushing up his glasses. One of the blueprints I was refolding opened up. Perplexed, I sat on the floor. I unraveled the paper, and held it up to the light.

"What's this?" I asked, looking at the colorful diagrams and calculations scattered across the parchment. Baatar looked at me hesitantly. I looked back at him and put the blueprint down as we locked eyes.

"Come on Baatar, I may be a guard, but that doesn't mean I don't know anything about engineering," I teased, starting to smile. I held the diagram up again.

"Oh— well it's just, I thought that the spirit wilds in Republic City are unknown to humans for the most part, and I just thought that there was, perhaps, some sort of energy that we could capture— I don't know, it's stupid," he said quickly, looking at the floor with red cheeks. He stood up with his scrolls, which were all wrapped up again, and pushed his glasses back one more time. He held out a hand to help me up. I took it.

"This is amazing," I said quietly, checking the calculations.

"Oh— thank you," he said, looking surprised. I folded the scroll up and put it under my arm.

"I was just about to go out, would you like to join me for dinner?" I asked him. He gave a small smile.

"Yes, that would be, I just need to—"

"We can put your work in my office, if you like," I said. He mumbled in agreement. We continued to walk down the hall until we reached the door of a small room with a desk. I sat his scroll on the table, and he put down his load as well. He looked around.

"It's small, but since I'm captain, I get a little something," I said smiling. He smiled back at me.

"Where do you want to go?" he asked.

"I— well I heard Kwong's Cuisine just opened a branch downtown," I gushed, secretly grabbing the blueprint for spirit energy and shoving it behind my robes.

"Wonderful. I just need to wash up a bit," he said nervously, but happily.

"I can meet you outside of the barracks?" He asked. I nodded. We parted ways.


	2. The Date

I stood outside waiting for Baatar in a formal dress which I had ditched the guard uniform for. I stood nervously. I had grown up in the same household as Baatar, but I hadn't seen much of him since I joined the guard force when I was a teen, and I saw even less of him once I became captain and moved into the barracks. In fact, besides the occasional meetings I had with Su and her family, I probably haven't had an actual conversation with him since he was eighteen. He was always with his father, inventing and creating. But when I saw him in the hall today, something seemed different with him. _I wonder—_ My thoughts were cut off as I heard Baatar's footsteps coming towards me. I looked up to see him in some bland dress robes. We both smiled.

"Ready to go?" He asked. I nodded and took his arm while he flagged down a car.

"No personal driver?" I queried as I knew he could very easily have gotten us a private car.

"I— just thought that maybe we could get out of the public eye for a bit, if that's alright with you," he stuttered.

"It's perfect," I said as he opened the door of a Satomobile for me.

"Where to?" The driver asked.

"Kwong's Cuisine," said Baatar, Climbing into the back with me and shutting the door. Baatar paid the man as we both got out and walked through the grand doors of the restaurant.

"Do you have a reservation?" Inquired a man, as soon as we had entered. Baatar looked shocked, then embarrassed.

"Agh, reservations, I forgot," he whispered as he rummaged around in his coat pockets.

"Aha!" He exclaimed as he subtly flashed a paper with a flying boar symbol that branded him as a Beifong.

"Right this way, sir," said the host, seating us at a table in the back of the dimly lit restaurant. The host pulled the chair out for me, and I put my napkin on my lap. Baatar and I picked up the menus in front of us and perused in silence. A few minutes later, a waitress came.

"I'll have the roast duck," said Baatar.

"And I'll have the arctic hen," I stated, handing the menu to the waiter.

"Excellent choice, miss," the waitress said and left to the kitchen.

"I normally wouldn't use my name as a bribe to get what I want, but I wanted tonight to be special," he sighed nervously. Baatar looked at me.

"You look beautiful tonight, Kuvira," he said, causing my cheeks to redden.

"Thank you," I replied.

"So, you never told me where you were going earlier today. In the hallway," I pressed. I knew something was wrong.

"It was nothing," Baatar said putting his hands on the table and curling them into fists.

"I showed my father this idea of clean energy, and— I don't know what I expected. Spirit energy could save the world, and we can't keep using coal forever. You know the story of what that one Fire Nation factory did to that lake village, everyone was falling ill. If I could figure out how to do this, especially if I could figure out how to do cheaply— everyone could have clean energy, and everyone could have a chance to live a better life! But apparently, my father thinks that helping others is a waste of time," he growled, but I could tell there was a hint of hopelessness in his heart.

"Baatar, that sounds wonderful," I marveled, genuinely impressed with his idea.

"I only wish we could supply everyone with our technology," I lamented.

"Why can't we?" He asked.

"Well— your mother," I looked up at him, checking to make sure he wasn't offended. He looked at me in interest, so I continued.

"I had just left a meeting when I bumped into you. With Su, and Raiko, and Tenzin. They asked your mother to watch over the Earth Kingdom temporarily so things can get in a little bit of order. She could share Zaofu's supplies, and she denied. I was— angry, I guess, that she wasn't willing to help when she certainly has the ability to do so," I said.

"Kids are starving out there, Baatar. I was lucky to be taken in. But that's just not what happens most of the time," I said looking at him.

"We're not going to let that happen anymore," reassured Baatar, grabbing my hands. I looked up at him in shock.

"You're right. We have the resources. And we can't keep letting chaos ensue in our country. These people need Zaofu. They need us," I hadn't realized we had gotten closer together. The waitress came back and set our food in front of us. Both of us immediately snapped back in our seats, and we started to eat.

"How's Opal doing, now that she's an Airbender?" I asked, my mouth full of hen. We continued to talk well into the night and on the ride home. I hadn't realized we had gotten to the doors of the barracks again until I almost bumped into the door. It had become very dark. Our conversation ceased as we realized the night was over. We both smiled at each other and leaned in to kiss. I looked back up at Baatar and started to open the door.

"I had a delightful time, Baatar,"

"We'll meet again tomorrow? In your office?" He said grabbing one of my hands.

"Maybe it should be yours, as I'm assuming yours would be better suited for two than mine?" I asked.

"Mine then," he said. We kissed once more before I pushed open the door completely and staggered inside. I closed the door while still facing it, only to turn around and see other guards snickering at me.

"Back to work," I ordered as everyone turned around back to their respective tables. I entered my private room and let down my hair before collapsing in my bed contentedly. I picked up Baatar's blueprints and looked over them once more.


	3. Six Months Later

I walked quickly to Baatar's office for what was probably the five hundredth time in the last six months with double the amount of scrolls Baatar carried when we first bumped into each other. Peering through a small gap in the many pieces of parchment I was holding, I turned the corner only to see Suyin walking towards me. I passed her without acknowledgment, as besides the mandatory guard meetings we had, which we kept very professional, we hadn't spoken at all since she had betrayed the Earth Kingdom. I could tell she stopped to watch me, but I didn't care as I opened the door to Baatar's office.

* * *

Suyin stared at the door Kuvira had just disappeared through. She had noticed Kuvira had been going to Junior's office several times a day for a while now. Baatar Sr walked out of his office just a few doors down. Staring at some papers, he looked up when he saw his wife staring at Junior's door, then looked at the same spot she seemed to be looking at.

"What is it?" He asked curiously.

"You know what it is," Su sniffled.

"Haven't you noticed Baatar Jr barely sees us anymore, barely leaves his office, and seems to only spend time with Kuvira?" Su said.

"Well that's not true, we just saw him this morning and he—"

"He's not working with you anymore, is he?" Su cut off her husband. Baatar Sr looked at her.

"No, he's not," he sighed, grabbing Su's hand.

"How long?" She turned to him worriedly.

"Three months, he's stopped coming completely," he said, not wanting to accept the fact that something was wrong. Suyin buried her head in his shoulder, and Baatar Sr put a hand on her back to comfort her.

"Since when did he and Kuvira get so close? I haven't seen them talk so much in years," Baatar Sr asked, puzzled. Suyin shook her head as tears started to drip down her face.

"Now, Su—" Baatar Sr consoled, putting his scroll down and caressing his wife.

"I'm not going to let this happen. He's our son. He'll come to his senses. I'll talk to him. Now, why don't you radio Opal? I'm sure she'd be delighted to speak to you, it's been a while hasn't it?" Su nodded and wiped her eyes, walking down to her study. Baatar Sr sighed and walked over to his son's door. He heard what he thought was a yell of joy, and knocked on the door doubtfully. The noise stopped abruptly.

"Come in," Junior replied to the knock. Messily rolled scrolls were shoved to the sides of his desk, and Kuvira was calmly writing what looked to be a guard report at the opposite end of Junior's desk.

"What is it, father?"

"Hello, Kuvira," Baatar Sr said as she stood up and stared at him firmly, like all of the other guards. She nodded respectfully. Baatar Sr looked back to his son.

"Junior, I was wondering if we could talk in my office," Baatar Sr said formally. Junior looked at Kuvira, then got up and around from his desk.

"Certainly," he said as they both walked a few doors down to Baatar's office, nearly twice as large as Junior's study. Baatar Sr and Junior both sat down, facing each other. One of Huan's sculptures were in the corner of the room.

"Junior, your mother and I are concerned. You haven't been showing up to my study, or to visit any of us. You've only been attending half of our meals before you're off to your desk again," Baatar Sr said, folding his hands in front of him.

"We miss you, Junior," he said softly. Junior looked slightly calm before returning to his angry expression.

"If you must know, father, recently I've had some motivation to make a few— advancements myself. I didn't feel as if I could prosper any longer here,"

"That's wonderful. What have you been working on?" Baatar Sr asked with a smile.

"Perhaps if you had taken my ideas into account earlier, you could have known," said Junior angrily.

"I've noticed you've been spending lots of time with Kuvira lately," Baatar Sr said sternly. "Recently, father, we have had similar interests in life," Junior said with a small smile, then stood up.

"Now, if you would excuse me I must return to my work," he said, leaving the office without looking back.


	4. Progress

I closed the door to Baatar's office firmly.

"I think your mother is stalking us," I said with a chuckle as I threw down my scrolls and leaned over the desk to kiss Baatar.

"Yes," he laughed as well. He seemed to be in high spirits, and I couldn't help but wonder—

"Have you done it?" I asked in a whisper. Baatar smiled and pushed blueprints of airships and mech suits towards me.

"Now, this is just the beginning, and I haven't started production yet, but—"

"Yes!" I yelled in triumph as I threw myself over the desk to hug him. Baatar started to laugh. "We're almost there, Baatar, we're—"I was interrupted by a knock on the door. Running back over to the other side of the desk and scrambling to cover up the scrolls, I took out some guard paperwork and began to write down nonsense. Baatar composed himself.

"Come in," he said as Baatar Sr entered the room.

"What is it, father?" Baatar asked irritably.

"Hello, Kuvira," Baatar Sr greeted as I stood up and nodded respectfully. He turned back to Baatar.

"Junior, I was wondering if we could talk in my office," Baatar looked at me, then got up from his desk.

"Certainly," he said through gritted teeth as they left the room. I brought the blueprints out again. Drawings and designs for airships and mech suits were everywhere, with notes pointing to various areas on the suits labeling an electrical weapon, or a robotic arm. I looked over everything for a while until Baatar came back into the room. He looked upset, and I stood up.

"I love it Baatar, it's amazing. I—" I looked at him, and he started to smile. I wrapped my arms around his neck and passionately kissed him. He came back with an even larger smile and put his hands on my shoulders.

"Kuvira, I love you," he said. I hugged him strongly, and he grunted from the force.

"I love you too," I said. We stayed in each other's arms for a while before sitting back in our seats.

"So, you say you haven't started production yet," I said.

"Yes, but maybe if—"

"I know just the man," I said with a smile.

"You're not thinking of Varrick, are you?" Baatar said cautiously. I smiled.

"Kuvira, he's a lunatic! You can't expect him to—"

"He may be a lunatic, but he's a smart lunatic who's made his own empire. You remember his affiliation with the civil war between the Water Tribes a few years ago, he almost took out the president. Would have succeeded too if that firebender didn't outsmart him first,"

"It's risky, but I don't see why we shouldn't try" sighed Baatar.

"Looks like we have a trip to make to Republic City," I said standing up.

"We'll leave tomorrow morning. I'll meet you here," I bubbled, grabbing my scrolls and leaving. As I walked down the hallway and into my room in the barracks, I couldn't help but smile.


	5. Republic City

I met Baatar with the blueprints in his office early the next morning.

"I figured we could take the train," I commented.

"It will attract the least attention." Baatar nodded in agreement. Sneaking out of Zaofu was easy due to the early hour. We made it out of the Beifong estate to the train station without being seen. As we clambered on to the dirty train full of morning commuters we found a seat in the corner. The train started to move at a slow pace out of the Earth Kingdom, and into the United Republic.

After a brutal twelve hour ride, we finally arrived in downtown Republic City. Most of the buildings and surrounding area were covered in thick, winding spirit vines.

"I think I know someone who can find Varrick for us," I announced as we left the spirit-infested forest. After twisting and turning through the streets of the City, I had found ourselves to Future Industries tower. Inside, I pulled aside a worker.

"Excuse me, I need to talk to Asami Sato," I said firmly.

"Did you have an appointment?" The worker asked. Baatar stepped forward.

"I am Baatar Beifong Junior, heir to the Beifong fortune and legacy. And this is the captain of the guards in Zaofu. I think that certainly qualifies us for an appointment," The worker looked intimidated and nodded.

"Right this way," said the worker, leading us to an elevator and down a short hallway. When we reached a long door, the worker knocked.

"Uh, stay here," the worker squeaked.

* * *

"Come in," said Asami. One of her assistants entered the room, looking afraid.

"You have visitors, Miss Sato," said the worker. Asami looked confused and stopped her work. "Thank you. You can let them in," she said. The worker left the room.

* * *

"Have you seen Junior?" Baatar Sr asked Su.

"We never see him anymore," she quipped.

"Yes, but his room is empty and the chef said he hasn't ordered any food to his office," Su's anger turned to concern.

"Let's look for him," She and Baatar Sr searched the estate; Their son wasn't in his office, or his room, or anywhere. Baatar Sr came back into the living room to look one last place, but found his wife with her head in her hands.

"You couldn't find him?" he asked, even though he already knew the answer.

"I don't understand why we're losing him, Baatar," Su said in a pained voice.

* * *

The door opened to the spacious office and the worker gave us a signal to go in.

"Well, if it isn't Baatar Jr and, Kuvira is it?" Said Asami.

"Yes. Thank you for agreeing to see us on such short notice," I said, sitting myself down across from her.

"Would you like some tea?" Asami asked. I nodded and she stood up.

"So, Have you had any contact with Avatar Korra lately?" I inquired.

"Not much," she said, her cheeks turning a light pink.

"But last I heard she's still in the South Pole, and she's doing a lot better," said Asami.

"I'm glad to hear it," I said as Asami handed Baatar and me some tea. We took a sip before I cut to the chase.

"You're probably wondering why we're here," I said. She started to speak, but Baatar cut her off.

"You're still in touch with Varrick, no?"

"Well, not too much anymore," she said, becoming suspicious.

"We were wondering if you had any idea where he could be, or what he could be doing right now Miss Sato," I said calmly. Asami narrowed her eyes and set down her drink.

"So that's what you want out of me," she smiled sadly.

"Look, I haven't been around him in a while, but if he still adheres to the same schedule that he did last time I saw him, he should be at— _the spa_ right now. I wouldn't know which one, but I do know that once a week he rambled on about some sort of ' _magical pampering experience,'_ " quoted Asami. I smiled.

"Thank you, Miss Sato, The tea was delicious," We left the room. I noticed her staring at the scrolls we had brought along. I turned back to face Asami.

"One more thing, you don't happen to have a radio we could use?" I asked.

"In the lobby," she said, sounding uncertain. I walked out of the door and into the lobby to find the aforementioned radio. I called information and made a call to the first spa listed. A woman answered.

"Do you happen to have the name 'Varrick?'" I asked. The woman sounded surprised but confirmed.

"Tell him to expect visitors," Baatar and I walked out the doors to Future Industries and walked a few blocks down before arriving in front of the _Fancy Lady Day Spa, Republic City._ We approached the front desk.

"Is Varrick here?" I asked. The clerk led us to a door where Varrick was found performing some sort of meditational ritual with green mud on his face. The door closed, and he opened one eye.

"Well if it isn't Baatar Jr! Zhu Li, hand me a towel," he said wiping his face.

"Hello, Varrick. It's just Baatar now,"

"We have a few ideas in mind, and we think you could help us," he said, unraveling some scrolls on a short table in which Varrick proceeded to sit in a strange fashion in front of.

"Hey, this is pretty neat!" He said, examining the diagrams and calculations in his crazy manner.

"The Earth Kingdom needs the help of Zaofu. Due to some _complications_ , the engineers in Zaofu are incapable of building the supplies necessary," I said.

"These would be great! I could have the models done in two weeks, and have one finished in a month! Hell, I could have the whole lineup done before the end of the year!" Hollered Varrick enthusiastically.

"Did you invent these yourself?" Varrick asked.

"Baatar did. And I'll have you know, Suyin Beifong does not know about this, nor anyone else. We would have _major_ problems in development if she found out, so I prefer you would keep this between us," I declared.

"Secret weapons? I _live_ for that! I promise I won't tell a soul! Zhu Li, assemble a secret engineering team!" Barked Varrick.

"Sir, I'm not so sure you're thinking this through," whispered Zhu Li. I could sense her hesitance. I stood up tall and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Zhu Li, I _know_ you're capable of amazing things. I wouldn't want to lose a brilliant mind like yours. We both know the Earth Kingdom needs us," I said comfortingly. Zhu Li looked shocked at the fact someone had acknowledged her as more than an assistant. I turned back to Varrick.

"I trust you won't tell certain… _business partners,_ about this?" I said, referring to Asami Sato.

"Not a word! But I do warn you, I'll need an investment of some sort," he whispered.

"We'll take care of that. Thank you Varrick," said Baatar standing up.

"Keep us updated. And remember, not a word to _anyone_ but Baatar and me," I said.

"I'll work on it day and night! Or at least Zhu Li will!" Zhu Li hung her head in defeat. I smiled dubiously as Baatar and I left the spa and got on the train returning to Zaofu. Baatar looked troubled.

"What is it?"

"I'm glad this worked out. But how could Varrick possibly create all of this _so_ quickly, especially on short notice?" I paused to think.

"This man is one of the strangest, but most brilliant inventors in the world. His business grosses more than the United Republic and employs an intimidating amount of the entire world's population. He's the richest man in the world, and I trust him," I stated. Baatar looked slightly astonished before nodding.


	6. Connections

Baatar and I walked down the halls of the Beifong estate after we had returned home the next morning. Hoping to slip in unnoticed, we walked warily until I heard a noise behind us. I could feel Su behind me. Baatar and I halted, facing away from her. Su walked towards us and gently turned Baatar's face towards her while I remained facing the other direction.

"Baatar Jr, where have you been? Your father and I were so worried, you didn't leave a note,"

"Kuvira and I had some business to attend to," Baatar said stiffly. I saw Su glance towards the scrolls I were carrying.

"And it's just Baatar now," Baatar said taking his mother's hand away from his face.

"Excuse me," he mumbled as we both started to walk towards his office.

"Kuvira, wait," Su said. I handed the scrolls to Baatar and held back.

"Kuvira, I don't know why you're acting this way, you were always a bright girl! What are you doing to yourself? To my son?" She growled.

"I'm not doing anything, Suyin. As Baatar said, we, as of late have had similar interests," I said in a calm voice.

"You ask what I'm doing to your son? What about your nation?" I hissed.

"Kuvira, you're still upset about _that_? It was a small disagreement!" She put her hands on her temples and sighed.

"Are you planning anything?" She asked.

"What would I be planning?" I asked. I could tell Su was trying to sense if I was lying with her seismic sense. My heartbeat was steady, and I also knew that truth-telling wasn't her forte.

"If I find out you're doing anything, especially anything that involves my son— you're out of here," She walked away, and I smiled before heading into Baatar's office.

"Did she ' _interrogate'_ you?" Baatar asked.

"Yes, but it doesn't matter. She suspects something, but as long as we cover our tracks, Su will never find out," I said.

"Now for sponsors, I think we should visit the Morishitas. They're a well-known local family who I think would be willing to help,"

Baatar and I set out to the financial district of Zaofu, where we met with Kazuki Morishita.

"Mr. Morishita, your family is very old and respected. When Avatar Aang threatened your great-grandparents from their home, they didn't stand for the chaos that would have ensued. I believe I have a similar situation," I said. The man pondered.

"Suyin Beifong was asked to be the stand-in leader for the Earth Kingdom, but she denied, wanting to keep Zaofu's resources herself. And we think anyone in their right mind would think that's a selfish motive to have," I said. Baatar unscrolled diagrams for mech suits and airships, and Morishita's eyes widened.

"I do say, that's quite impressive!" He chuckled.

"We have Varrick Global Industries working on these as we speak. With your support, we could spread our resources across the Earth Kingdom. People are dying, Mr. Morishita," said Baatar. Kazuki looked over the diagrams once more before setting them down.

"You're completely right, Kuvira. I live a good and easy life, and I would wish any Earth Kingdom citizen the same," he exclaimed.

"Wonderful!" said Baatar.

"We ask for a small sponsorship, Mr. Morishita, then we can produce enough of these machines to make a difference," I said.

"Yes, of course! I'll get my checkbook— who should I write it out to?" he asked, getting up from his large chair.

"Varrick Global Industries," I said. He tore off the paper and handed it to me.

"I ask one more favor, Mr. Morishita. You must not tell anyone about this, _especially_ Suyin Beifong. This is between just the three of us," I said harshly.

"Oh yes, definitely! I promise I will not say a word!" We thanked him and left. For the following few weeks, Baatar and I got several more sponsorship and employing anyone who could be of use.


	7. A Coincidence

"Do you have the plans for the train?" I asked Baatar, as we looked over our plans on the train to Republic City once more.

"Right here," he said, pointing to one that had just dropped on to the floor. Soon after, we entered the business district again. We walked into a sizeable, unnamed warehouse where Varrick was supposedly finished with the mech suit and airship lineup. I walked through the door, and Varrick immediately grabbed my shoulder.

"Kuvira! Great you could make it! Zhu Li, do the thing!" Varrick yelled. Zhu Li came running over with drinks for the three of them.

"How's the assembly? I heard you're finished?" I asked.

"How's it going? I'll show you how it's going! Here, through here!" He yelled as he shoved Baatar and me out of the foyer through another door. I was pleasantly surprised when I saw several dozen airships tethered to the ground and hundreds of mech suits standing in line. "Great job, Varrick!" I praised.

"I know I did a great job, why do you think I pay these idiots?!" He said, gesturing to his employees.

"Now, I don't want to be the stick in the mud, but for my payment…"

"It's right here," I said, handing Varrick all of the sponsor checks.

"Fantabulous! Come here Baatar, I'll give you a tour!" Varrick said, grabbing Baatar by the hand and pushing him into a mech suit. Varrick pressed a button hidden in its joints. The head bowed down and revealed a seat, which Baatar was strapped into by Zhu Li. I walked over.

"And these are all platinum?" I asked.

"Everything from the foundation to the final touches! No metalbender is getting inside one of these babies!" Varrick said knocking on one of its tall legs. Baatar was lifted into the air, and the suit started to whir.

"Press the button on the left for some tricks!" Shouted Varrick. Baatar released a robotic arm and retracted it. Another button triggered a massive blast of fire, and I was barely able to duck underneath it in time.

"Woah, I forgot I put that one in!" Said Varrick, patting out a small fire that had started on his sleeve. Baatar lowered himself down.

"This is amazing, Varrick. We just wanted to talk to you about one more thing," said Baatar. Varrick led them to his office, which was covered in strange tools and instruments.

"So, what is this _thing_ you want to talk about?" Varrick said, waving his hands exuberantly.

"Well, it's obviously not going to be possible to bring an entire army on the airships alone, especially when we have to transport materials and mech suits across the Earth Kingdom. So we think that the best way to travel in the future will be by train," Baatar said.

"A train? I still have the plans I was playing around with last year, with Suyin! Most of the work is already done, it's a shame I never got around to it!" Varrick pulled out blueprints of an advanced maglev train system.  
"Using modern technology and without the general public slowing the system down, we can create one nearly five times as fast. A bullet train. Eventually, I think I could also figure out how to power, well everything, really, with a clean alternative using spirit vines, and—"

"Spirit vines?" Varrick cut off Baatar.

"Well why didn't you say anything, I've been working on that idea for months!" Zhu Li brought in a glass container encasing a spirit vine.

"I haven't had much progress, but I was inspired by that giant Unavaatu monster that freed me from prison!" Varrick screamed.

"Amazing!" said Baatar. I was shocked too.

"If only I had my original blueprints! I lost them a while ago," said Baatar sadly.

"Actually,I have them," I said, taking them out and laying them on the table.

"You had them?"

"I took them earlier in the year. I wanted to look at it more," I said, trying to hide my embarrassment. Baatar put a hand on my back to let me know he wasn't upset.

"This is it! Baatar, you're a genius!" Screamed Varrick, comically jumping up.

"It's not a clear diagram, but it'll sure speed up the process!"

"While I'm happy for your advancements in this field, I believe prioritizing the train, and recruiting pilots and engineers will be more worthwhile of our time. For now, this project is on hold," I said.

"Well, I'd need some people to get out and create a path for the railway, but after that, I don't see any reason why we can't start right away!" Said Varrick.

"I think the construction is best left alone for a little longer. Until I get the beginnings of a task force, it would be unwise for us to go throughout the Earth Kingdom and start a large construction project. I'll give the word when it's time," I ordered.

"Perfect! Glad you could come by!" Varrick yelled.

"Thank you, Varrick. It will be tricky, but I think we should start to slowly move the airships and suits out to Zaofu. I'll radio the details at a later time,"


	8. Recruitments

I had stopped coming by Baatar's office so frequently, but not so much as to cause suspicion. I had one of my officers listen in on a wire sent by President Raiko, and discovered that Su was needed in Republic City, and she'd be there for at least a day. This would be the perfect time to persuade my guards to come with me. I was sure they would go with me, but it's never easy to do anything with Su constantly breathing down my neck. As I waited in my office, I heard a knock. Baatar came in.

"She's gone," he said.

"And my father was just conveniently drafted a large project by Mr. Morishita," he smiled. We walked down to the comm room in the barracks, and I sent a wire.

"All officers, report to airfield seven for a mandatory briefing immediately,"

I waited for the guards to file in. Once everyone seemed to have arrived, I stepped forward to begin my speech.

"As you may have noticed, Suyin Beifong is not present in the city, which means for today I am in charge of the guard force," I started to walk between the guards.

"Anyone who knows me knows that I want the best for Zaofu, and the best for the Earth Kingdom. But Su Beifong, your matriarch, has been foolish enough to turn her back on a broken nation who needs her more than ever. For the past year, Baatar and I have been working on a plan to do what your leaders are too afraid to do. To help people and create an era of prosperity and peace. An Earth Empire. We have the most advanced technology in the world, and instead of hoarding it, we can share it. If you come with me to reunite the Earth Kingdom, if you pledge your loyalty, you will all be treated as heroes of the highest honor. You will be _personally_ responsible for saving the lives of millions," I walked back up to the front of the crowd with Baatar.

"If this is not a world you would like to live in, I urge you to leave and find your loyalty elsewhere, because I will not tolerate cowardice," the guards were silent.

"Still not convinced?" I announced, hanging my head and laughing.

"First note; Suyin's own son sees the fault in her actions. Secondly," I beckoned for the force to follow me. They marched to an airfield hidden in the valley surrounding Zaofu, where my mech suits and airships lay. Conversations began to circulate.

"I have already gotten the trust of Varrick Global Industries, and Zaofu's wealthiest citizens. If you have _any_ sense and realize this is the right thing for you to do, give me your loyalty, and give it to the Earth Kingdom," I announced, looking at the crowd and waiting. Slowly, the entire team bowed down.

" _I pledge my loyalty to the Earth Kingdom,_ " the officers bellowed. I smiled as I looked upon my subjects.

"We are the harbingers of order. We will leave soon, on my command. Until then, none of you are to mention anything to another soul, and you may return to your posts. That will be all," The officers marched out of the airfield. As they left, I could hear loud conversation between them. I turned to Baatar. He smiled and hugged me. I grinned as well, my face buried in his chest.

* * *

"Do you really think what she says will work?" Asked Zhu Guan, a middle-aged guard.

"She was pretty… intimidating. Even in all of my years of service, I haven't seen her like that very often," Futoshi, a rookie officer added.  
"But she does have the evidence. Why would she create all of that if there wasn't anything wrong?" said Hong Li, a young guard. They conversed about their leader over drinks in the barracks.

"Exactly. But I'm iffy on disrespecting Suyin like that," whispered Zhu Guan.

"Did you see those mech suits? I know about the ones Future Industries created, but I didn't know they were so big! And those airships!" Said Futoshi. Zhu Guan paused to think.  
"Look, all I know is that Suyin is a good person. I mean, she's a _Beifong_. But Kuvira, even though she's younger than me has inspired this force and is more efficient than anyone I've ever worked for. I trust her," he said.

"Suyin framed me a little while ago. She almost ruined my life, and Kuvira obeyed orders but stood by me. I've lived in Zaofu my entire life but if anything I hear about the Earth Kingdom is true, I'm with Kuvira," said Hong Li.  
"It seems far-fetched," added Futoshi.  
"What does she even mean, ' _We will leave soon_ ', to do what?"  
"I'd guess we go around the country and distribute our supplies, like she says," said Zhu Guan.

"And what was that whole empire thing?" Said Hong Li.

"That was just some good eloquence. We wouldn't be _conquerors_ ," said Futoshi. All paused to take a sip.  
"I'm in," said Hong Li.

"Me too," said Zhu Guan. Futoshi nodded. They paused and watched as the door to the barracks opened, and Kuvira walked past the congregation into her room.


	9. Terms

"Today is the day we start," I said, walking past my guards again, and now a few workers who Varrick had brought. The airships and suits had been moved from its secret valley.

"I want to thank you all for being here on this special day. We are going to make history!" I held up my arm in triumph. Cheering came from the crowd.

"I'd like to give a special thank you to Varrick, for making all of this possible. For building our empire!" I said. There was once more cheering.

"And I can't forget, one of our biggest sponsors, Mr. Morishita," More applause followed.

"We will meet in the meadows outside of Omashu tomorrow, but for now, get some rest," The soldiers and citizens of Zaofu climbed on to the airships, preparing for take off. I started to pack some of the last few items onto the ship, and Baatar did as well.

"It's happening Kuvira. This day has been a long time in the making," said Baatar contentedly, pulling my face towards him. He stopped when he saw his mother approach, with an open mouth and a furious glare in her eyes. I didn't need to turn around to see her coming.

"I'm going on the airship," said Baatar, grabbing his luggage and boarding the ship.

"What do you think you're doing?" Said Su furiously.

"We're doing what you don't have the guts to do. We're going to Ba Sing Se to help bring order back to the Earth Kingdom," I said, continuing to pack.

"No! You will stay here!" I closed my suitcase and turned around.

"And who's going to stop me? Your security force was more than happy to join my cause. They're some of the best fighters in the world, and they are tired of being treated like exotic birds in your cage," I said calmly.

" _If_ you leave now, you will never be welcomed back!" Screamed Su.

"When I _choose_ to return, it'll be on my own terms," I said growing angrier. I grabbed my bags and boarded the ship.

* * *

Su stomped into the house and slammed the door to her study, tears of rage threatening to spill. Baatar Sr heard the noise and poked his head into the hallway. He approached Su's office.

"Honey? What's wrong?" He asked, panicked. He tried to open the door, but it was locked. Huan showed up.

"What was all of that noise?" He asked.

"I think something is wrong. Can you metalbend the lock for me?" Said Baatar Sr Huan flicked his wrist and the door unlocked.

"I think it's best if I go in there alone, for now, son. Thank you," said Baatar Sr as Huan walked away. Baatar Sr took a deep breath and entered the room and found Su curled up at the end of the couch.

"What's wrong?" Baatar Sr asked, now very worried.

"He left," she said through tears.

"Kuvira took him, and he left," Baatar Sr looked pained and lifted her off of the couch.

"Come on," he said, bringing her to their room where he sat her down. Suddenly, Huan, Wing, and Wei came to the doorway looking afraid. Baatar Sr put a finger up to shush them and finished setting down Su and kissed her head. He left the room and closed the door.

"Dad, what's going on? Huan said something was wrong with mom," Wing asked.

"It appears that your brother has decided to leave with Kuvira," said Baatar Sr. A mix of hatred and sadness crossed their faces. Baatar Sr hugged his children.

"Mom will be alright," he said.

* * *

I entered the room Baatar, and I would share, and he was unpacking his belongings. I started to do the same. The room was somewhat small. It was composed of a large bed, some drawers, a desk, a mirror, and a map of the Earth Kingdom. Until the train was finished, it was home.

"How was my mother?" He asked bitterly.

"Angry," I replied.

"I wouldn't expect anything less," he said. I heard the airship take off.

"The good news is that we can now talk without worrying about being overheard," I said looking in the small mirror. I turned back around to Baatar to see him holding a uniform comprising of green pants, with a skirt and several metal accents along the shoulders and back. I held up the suit, looking at every inch of it. I looked back up at Baatar and smiled before running into his arms.

"It's amazing, Baatar! Thank you," I said.

"And the whole crew has them also?" I asked.

"Yes," he said. His glasses slid down his nose, and he looked annoyed as he pushed them back up.

"Oh, I have a surprise for you too," I said, reaching into the pocket of my old robes.

"I got you some new glasses. Since you're always complaining about the ones you have," I said as I fit them around his face.

"I like them," I said, staring out the outfit once more. I pulled Baatar close to me. We started to kiss fervently and didn't break apart.


	10. The Appearance of Order

I woke up early in the morning and donned my new armor. Baatar and I left the airship. We found ourselves landed in fields of dead brown grass. Almost all of the soldiers were outside eating or conversing, waiting for further orders. As I came to face the crowd, everyone became silent and stood up in order.

"Thank you for joining me this morning," I said happily.

"You have all had the advantage of military training already, so that makes all of our jobs a lot easier. Our first mission is one of the largest ones you'll have to do," I said. Uncertainty brewed amongst the crowd.

"The key to unifying the Earth Kingdom all lies in the people. If we go to where the most have been struggling for the longest amount of time, we'll gain the trust of everyone," People mumbled in agreement.

"It helps especially when that place is one of the most influential in the world. This is why we're marching into Ba Sing Se immediately and establishing order," I announced. Gasps came from the crowd but ceased when I put a hand up.

"I know our numbers aren't the largest. But Ba Sing Se has a low rate of rebellion. Nonetheless, a large group of bandits seems to have taken over the royal palace, and is robbing the citizens of their rights. We will give them a chance to pledge their loyalty, just as I have with all of you. Most of Ba Sing Se's population resides in the lower ring. They want change, and this is when they'll get it. We'll forge our way through the upper ring and to the palace, and anyone who challenges us will face me. We'll leave tonight, so prepare yourselves mentally, physically, however you feel necessary," I commanded.

"Now, on to your dress code," I smiled. Guards exchanged confused looks.

"Your Zaofu uniforms no longer represent you. You will wear uniforms supplied to you, based on your job. Hair and facial hair will be cut and styled neatly and modestly. Anyone who disrespects this dress code disrespects me personally," I said.

"For us to bring order, we must look in order. Fortunately for you, some of Zaofu's best stylists have agreed to join us on our mission, and you may refer to them. That will be all," Clothing was supplied, and hair was cut, including Baatar's and mine. I cut nearly half of my hair off and secured the remainder in a tight bun. Varrick soon came up to me, hair slicked back, already in uniform.

"Amazing speech, Kuvira! I couldn't have said it better myself. Boy are these soldiers scared, that one guy almost lost it!" said Varrick, shouting the last few words.

"I've been thinking, Varrick. You and Zhu Li have posed as a vital asset in the production of all of this. I am personally inviting you to be in my inner circle," I told him.

"Inner circle? I've never even been in an outer circle before! Of course, I'll come to your inner circle, you think I'm crazy or something, why would I turn down something like that?" rambled Varrick. I looked at Zhu Li in back of him.

"Zhu Li, I trust you have the responsibility to join me as well?" I asked. Looking surprised at being acknowledged again, she nodded quickly.

* * *

Tenzin had just hung up the radio from talking to Baatar Sr Beifong. A wave of dread came over him, and he put his head in his hands. Taking a deep breath, he left his room on Air Temple Island and found Opal talking to Bolin on a ledge just below the spinning gates. They both looked up when Tenzin strode up to them and ceased conversation.

"Hello, Bolin. Opal, could I talk to you inside for a moment?" Tenzin said softly. Opal nodded and followed him to his office. They sat down, and Opal felt slightly panicked as the crease between Tenzin's eyebrows grew more profound as he stared at the organized table in front of him.

"What is it?" she managed to say in a small voice. Tenzin sighed.

"Opal, when was the last time you radioed home?" he asked.

"Not for a while, I don't think," Opal squeaked.

"I'm not sure how to tell you this, but your father just called. I don't know all of the details, but there has been a situation in which your eldest brother has taken off with the captain of the guards, and your mother is taking it quite hard," said Tenzin, as peacefully as he could. He kept his tone vague. Opal's eyes widened, and she stood up.

" _Kuvira?_ And Baatar?" Opal questioned, mostly for her own sake.

"I'm not—"

"I need to go home, is mom alright? I need a— sky bison!" she said in a confused manner, and tears started to spring from her eyes. She stood in the middle of the room, angry crying, and felt stupid beyond belief. Tenzin stood up and wrapped one of his long arms around her, sitting her down again.

"Were you aware of the situation?" Asked Tenzin, handing Opal a handkerchief.

"Mom mentioned— I didn't know it was that bad," she wailed, drying her eyes.

"Baatar has always been— _resentful_ about life. Mom must be crushed," she said with a deep breath.

"I'm sorry Master Tenzin, but I think I need to visit home for a few days," sniffled Opal. Tenzin stood up and helped Opal up from the couch.

"I understand how severe a family crisis can be, you can definitely take a break," said Tenzin, starting to walk with Opal towards the sky bison pens. Opal airbent herself upon Juicy.

"You don't need anything?" Tenzin asked.

"It will only be a day," Opal said.

"Fly safe. You may return when you feel as if you are ready," Tenzin consoled.

"Thank you, Master Tenzin," said Opal softly.


	11. The March on Ba Sing Se

Morning came quickly, and the airships were packed tight with soldiers. We headed North, and I joined Baatar, Morishita, Varrick, Zhu Li, and a few of Zaofu's formerly best guards in the ship. In the main lobby, there was a table and a map of the Earth Kingdom, along with a few mech suits and food rations. It was a quiet ride, and after a long night of travel the outer wall was in sight. I had been pacing the length of the airship silently until then and peered out of the large window at the vast wall. After it was no longer in sight, I sat down at the long table and put my head in my hands. Baatar continued to look through the window, as he had been the entire ride. _Did I take this on too quickly?_ I questioned myself for the next hour, unable to finish my thoughts.

"Kuvira, we're here," said Baatar, snapping me out of a trance-like state. I jumped out of my seat and came up to the window. The inner wall was smaller but seemed to be much more of a presence. A quick scan of the city showed the separation of the seemingly small palace, small middle ring, and expansive lower ring. The lower wall was now beneath me, and I looked down. Trash and debris of all sorts littered the streets of the lower ring, and people in severe or worse states lay on their roofs, trying to find a place to see the sun that hadn't been defaced by waste. The sight horrified me beyond belief, and any uncertain thought I had about leaving so quickly vanished. It was as though I hadn't come soon enough. I felt selfish to have not rushed production. After what seemed like too long, we reached the middle ring. While not in as bad of a state, you could tell in the past years that there had been no authority. That it was not the quiet and neat place it used to be. The upper ring was deserted. The rich and privileged had evacuated. Houses lay broken and empty. Scouting out a place to land, I found an airfield just before the palace. My ship landed, and so did the dozen that followed. Using the radio, I communicated to all ships.

"I want five mech suits from each ship. If you are not operating a suit, join me outside for our march. I will lead us to the palace to end this injustice once and for all," Varrick, Baatar, and Morishita stayed in the airship. I glanced at Baatar before walking out into the city. Soldiers gathered behind me in an orderly fashion.

"Let us begin our march!" I yelled. We started to walk and were left undisturbed. This prompted me to grow suspicious, and I promptly halted.

"It's too quiet," I said softly. I held my hand up for silence and closed my eyes and listened. The wind blew softly and carried the smallest sound of clanking metal— the slightest sound of movement.

"Wait here," I said quietly, opening my eyes. I turned my palms outwards, mobilizing several metal blades from the back of my armor. I cautiously stepped forward and turned to the right to see several bandits hiding behind abandoned mansions. The castle grounds were close, and could be reached in a manner of seconds depending on one's pace. The courtyard was presented on a small raised step, signaling the passage on to higher grounds, almost like a tripline. I wasn't stupid enough to pass it. The bandits were unaware of my visual on them, but I could sense their growing nerves. Pretending to cancel my impending attack, I lowered my hands, but still kept the blades mobilized. With a quick jab of my fists, I sent two metal sheets to my right and heard two thumps and screams of bandits who had been cast to the ground. With a yell, hundreds of bandits jumped out of their hiding spots and began attacking, using all sorts of elements. My army started to defend, pinning them to the ground in a similar, but sloppier fashion than me. The bandits were unprepared for our mech suits and were falling fast.

"March forward!" I yelled to my army. Several did, and I advanced onto the front courtyard of the palace. I was right about my analogy, and more thugs appeared conveniently. I left them to the soldiers who had followed me and progressed up the long steps through the castle doors. Some fighters stuck by my side, but as more rebels revealed themselves the number of soldiers surrounding me decreased, busy with their own brawls until I was alone, at the door of the throne room. I was sweating the slightest bit. I took a deep breath before earthbending the large door in front of me down and entering the throne room. Preparing more metal blades, I took two gangsters out with a small flick of the wrist. There was just one left now. They had been sitting on the throne, but had now stood up. He changed his expression from surprise to anger and laughed as if I dared to challenge him.

"You must be the leader here," I said to him, slowly making my way towards a pillar so I could run for cover if need be. The man got into a battle stance.

"I guess you could say that," the man growled, still slightly shaken at the sudden disturbance.

"That's one thing we have in common," I said as I spun my leg around my body and threw a boulder at the crook. I couldn't see the result of my attack as I ducked behind the pillar, just missing a forceful jet of water. Peeking back from around the post, shards of ice tried to graze me as I bent and slid through the attacks. Kicking up a rock, I managed to hit the man in the nose. He staggered back from the pain, and I pinned his legs and one arm to the ground. Taking a deep breath to signal the end of my attack, I walked up to the apparent bandit leader and manipulated his metal binds to face me.

"Do you know who I am?" I asked him. He shook his head.

"I'm Kuvira, and I'm here to bring order and peace. Especially to those less fortunate. And I think we both know you haven't been imposing that ideal on your ' _subjects_ ' while you've ' _taken charge_ ,'" The man opened his trembling mouth and attempted to speak.

"Well—"

"You don't need to answer. You think you can just exploit people like this?" I said calmly, coming up to him. I looked him in the eye, then lifted him to a standing position. He seemed surprised at my mercy. I turned away.

"You will return anything you have taken to their rightful owners. You will then help me rebuild your nation, and if you're lucky you may very well create a new life for yourself, so long as you're loyal to me,"

"I don't understand," said the man.

"Believe me, I know what it's like to rebel. To rough it out. But I also know that it's never too late," Baatar and several soldiers rushed in. I ignored them.

"Can you do that?" I said, turning back to the man, one brow raised. He didn't reply and stared at my feet.  
"Let me rephrase that; do you pledge your loyalty to me?" I asked more forcefully.

"Yes! Yes— I pledge my loyalty!" the man said in a panicked tone, and bowed as far down as he could. I smiled, then turned to my soldiers.

"Detain him. We'll figure out what to do with him at a later time," I said as I left the castle. I found my soldiers gathered outside, and very few seemed to be injured. I found my old right-hand guards.

"Send half of the soldiers to the lower ring to distribute supplies. Send the other half around the middle and upper rings to spread the message of our victory," I commanded. The soldier began to leave before I stopped them by putting a hand on their shoulder.

"One more thing. Ask all citizens for documentation of Earth Kingdom residence. If they can not prove their residency," I said, changing my tone.

"Detain them," I whispered. The soldier looked terrified but began assembling the army.

"You three," I said, pointing to a few guards who were talking by the castle doors.

"Come with me," I said as they immediately sprung into soldier mode.

"And you, go get Varrick and bring him to the communications room," I said to another soldier I passed by. As I reentered the castle, I beckoned for Baatar to follow me. We twisted and turned through the castle, and using seismic sense I eventually found a comm room.

"Figure out how to make a broadcast to the entire city," I said quietly, and the soldiers who followed me went to work. I turned myself towards the door and waited for Varrick. It eventually opened, and I found Varrick in the hall, shouting as usual.

"Kuvira just heard the news, great job! Look at us, taking over cities!" Varrick yelled waving his arms around.

"Good work, private," I dismissed the soldier.

"We may have taken control of the city, but we're going to need more soldiers if we're going to take on the entire Earth Kingdom. I want you on publication and advertising, try to recruit as many as you can. This is an important job, this responsibility shouldn't be taken lightly," I ordered.

"Great! Zhu Li, call the press!" Zhu Li ran off, and Varrick followed, laughing.

"Ready for the announcement," a soldier alerted me, peeking their head out of the door. I walked back inside of the comm room and took the microphone that the soldier handed to me. She flipped a switch and I began.

"Attention citizens of Ba Sing Se. I have an important announcement to make. Moments ago, the bandits who have been manipulating you were brought down by the hands of Earth Empire soldiers, including myself. My name is Kuvira, and I am the former captain of the Zaofu guard force, who are some of the best soldiers in the world. I'm here to establish order in the Earth Kingdom. I think you've had enough of rebels telling you what to do. It's time for us to distribute our luxuries to our fellow citizens. No longer will you be oppressed by famine and poverty because of the selfishness of others. From now on, you will become productive and contributing members of our society. I send Ba Sing Se into an era of order and advancement,"

"General Kuvira? Some reporters want an interview," said a soldier who poked their head into the room. I set down the microphone and stationed myself outside the castle's entrance. I was greeted by flashing lights of the few reporters who remained in the city. Many questions were directed at me.

"Kuvira, will you be imposing your new philosophy of order upon the _entire_ Earth Kingdom?"

"Was this planned with other world leaders?"

"Is this a threat?"

"The only threat I impose is towards criminals and lawbreakers. I don't think anyone in their right minds would judge me for disagreeing with the motives of felons," Some scribbling of pencils on notepads arose from the crowd, along with more questions. The group became raucous and I was directed away from the crowd. I gave a final wave for the photographers and joined my army.

Eventually, the military returned from their endeavors in the lower ring and cold rations for the soldiers were passed around the palace, which we had turned into our temporary base. My right-hand guards joined me at the throne room's doorway.

"The bandit leaders have been detained, they're being kept in the airships as of now. We'll need to figure out where to put them before we leave," said Zhu Guan.

"And… some non-Earth Kingdom citizens," he said unsteadily.

"Hm," I pondered.  
"There are prisons in the castle, aren't there?" Asked the young Hong Li.

"That won't work, we can't just leave them here and we don't have soldiers we can assign to guard duty," I said.

"We could build something just outside the wall, we _do_ have Varrick with us," said Zhu Guan.

"No. These bandits used the people's resources for their own selfish desires. They broke down a major part of the nation and they should rebuild it themselves, they need to be taught it's wrong," I said.  
"Re-educate them?" Asked Zhu Guan. I gave a soft smile and nodded.

"I wouldn't tell Varrick. Only his engineers need to know," I said behind my back as I joined the throng.

* * *

Hong Li and Zhu Guan shifted unsteadily as they watched their leader walk away.

"So it isn't just me who realized those non-citizens are innocent. Any idea why she would do that? I mean, that's pretty insane, for all I know they've done nothing. I could be wrong," rambled Hong Li. Baatar listened in on their conversation from behind.

"I agree, it's strange. But I… trust her. There must be some logical reason, she wouldn't just throw them in prison because they're not Earth Kingdom," said Zhu Guan.

"But—"

"I've known Kuvira for years. The reason we're doing this is because we both decided to trust her. Besides," said Zhu Guan, his voice dropping to barely a whisper.  
"It's not like we have the option to not listen to her, who knows—"

"Republic City is one of the most diverse cities in the world, and also one of the most unstable. Kuvira is not against diversity in any way, but when the four nations were just the four nations the world had centuries of peace and prosperity," Baatar said, having heard enough.

"And as far as I know, you two are on your way to being the highest ranking soldiers here. I would be careful if I were you," he said, walking into the crowd.

* * *

The next morning, the remaining food scraps were given away in the lower ring. I sent Varrick and Morishita on recruitment efforts, and by the end of a few days, our army had grown substantially. With a little bit of persuasion, that is.


	12. Temporary

"President Raiko wants to meet with you," Baatar said one early morning, almost a week after I had taken control over Ba Sing Se.

"In Republic City," I was reading the news; the media nicknamed me 'The Great Uniter.' I put the paper down.

"To Republic City then," I announced.

The ride was very long, but we eventually arrived. I had left my army in Ba Sing Se to stabilize the small farms just outside the inner wall. The airship docked close to the bay, and Baatar and I were escorted to City Hall. Upon entering the grand building Lin Beifong came to escort us. She gave me a dirty glance, no doubt having heard rumors of me through Suyin. She sent me off to an office on the upper floor where we entered a comfortable study and were promptly welcomed in by President Raiko. After formalities had been taken care of, we sat across from the president at his desk.

"I do say, I was quite shocked when I heard about your conquering of Ba Sing Se!" He chuckled. There was some silence before Raiko continued.

"Yes, most definitely shocked. But also very impressed!" Raiko said, shaking his finger.

"President, I'm a bit confused on what this meeting is about. I appreciate the compliments, but could we— forgive my bluntness, get to the point?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Of course," he said, growing serious.

"Kuvira, I have called upon several world leaders this past week. I and many others have sent reporters, officials, and several others to Ba Sing Se to examine your new policy of order, and we've been marveling at the effectivity of your movement! There's hardly any rebellion within the city walls, the bandits are gone, and you've made living in the lower ring look glamorous!" Raiko said excitedly.

"Yes?" I forced the conversation along.

"The other world leaders and I have decided to elect you as the provisional head of the Earth Kingdom, should you accept, until the remaining members of the royal family have been briefed and properly trained," Raiko said, looking proud of himself. I smiled broadly and shook the president's hand.

"I accept your offer, and I'm more than willing to continue my mission,"

"Wonderful! In that case, we'll have a swearing-in ceremony sometime soon, right here at city hall!" Raiko bubbled.

"I look forward to the date," I said, being ushered out of the room by Lin. I smiled to myself.

Time passed, and the morning of the ceremony arrived. Numbers were increasing within the army, and the rail system was in production. Escorted into City Hall after being driven there, I was briefed on my responsibilities before I was led outside where I stood in front of the large stone City Hall. Several world officials watched the ceremony from a reserved area, away from the thousands of journalists. Baatar stayed in this area while watching me proudly. I was introduced to several officials. No world leaders had decided to show up. Raiko led me around before directing me to the front of the stage. A mundane formal ceremony took place.

"And do you, Kuvira, The Great Uniter, swear to resign from your position when the royal family is prepared to rule once more?" Raiko announced eventually.

"I swear," I said.


	13. Not For the Public Eye

We had moved onto the train. The rail system was incomplete, but I preferred the smooth rumble of rail below me than air. Every province I had visited so far has been happy to join me. I was already helping so many people, and I had a sense of calm at most times. We had helped out states mainly to the southwest of Ba Sing Se and continued on that path. Approaching the state of Chu, I was concerned about its loyalty to the late Earth Queen and its infestation of sandbenders and bounty hunters. It was also notably close to Si Wong State, which had the highest rates rebellion by far. Meticulous planning would be necessary to gain order, and one of those steps was persuading Si Wong's surrounding states to join the Earth Empire.

We arrived in the capital city of Chu, and I met with the governor in his tall estate. We had a meeting, and it went as expected.

"Governor, while you're in your estate, your people cry, and you do nothing. You aren't _seeing_ ," I half-shouted, well into our debate. The governor had been contradicting his own words and refused to see the problem.

"That is _incorrect_!" The governor said, now very angry.

"You think sending me on a guilt trip will make me change my mind? Chu's economy is almost as high as Ba Sing Se's!"

"Only because you're imposing tariffs higher than anywhere else! You want to know what's being imported and exported past your borders? It's certainly not food for your hungry!" I shouted.

"I think it's best you leave!" The governor yelled. I scrunched the contract for order in my hand as I left the room. I went back on to the train and Baatar cautiously approached me, noticing my anger. I took a deep breath and calmed down.

"Mobilize the army. The governor is going to see what happens when he refuses his people their rights," I said in a deadly whisper.

* * *

The door to an apartment deep in Republic City opened. Mako stepped through it tiredly.

"Hey Bolin," he said, greeting his brother, taking off his police jacket and stripping his top half down to a white tank top, flopping onto the couch exhaustedly.

"Hey Mako," said Bolin, reading a newspaper at the dining table. The front cover had a picture of Kuvira standing triumphantly next to President Raiko, the title nicknaming her 'The Great Uniter.' With both of their money, Mako and Bolin had moved in together in a small, but nice little apartment.

"How was work?" Asked Bolin.

"Lots of paperwork for the Red Monsoon raid," Mako sighed with his eyes closed. He got up and went into the kitchen, and began searching the cupboards for food.

"What did you do today?" Mako asked.

"Oh, well I— sat here,"

"Bolin, you've been sitting here reading all day for a while now. You need to get out and do something," Mako said, pointing a can of soup at Bolin with his last words. He went back to the cupboard.

"I know, it's just that Varrick's gone, and you have a job, and Asami has her company, and Korra's gone, and Opal's barely in the city now, too!" Said Bolin hopelessly. Mako seemed to have finally found something to eat and firebent the stove on. He made a noise of acknowledgment as he cooked. The sound of boiling water filled the air for a while.

"Have you seen this Kuvira lady? This says she and Baatar Jr have stabilized nearly forty percent of the Earth Kingdom!" Bolin exclaimed.

"Forty percent? That seems a little intimidating," said Mako, his eyes widening.

"No, I think it's pretty cool! She seems to really be helping people," Bolin marveled.

"Did you know that her favorite color is orange?" Bolin added after a short silence.

"Where'd you find that out?" Mako chuckled, putting away pots and pans.

"In here," Bolin said, holding up a magazine.

"You're reading those trashy little tabloids?" Mako asked concerningly. Bolin looked up.

"Bolin, you need to get a job," Mako said, setting down his plate on the table and sitting across from Bolin.

"I still have plenty of Nuktuk money," Bolin said.

"Come on, bro, you know that's not what I'm talking about. You just need to put yourself out there. See what comes up," Mako said, taking a bite of his food.

"Yeah," Bolin sighed, turning back to the paper. A recruitment poster for the Earth Empire stared at him.

"Yeah," Bolin said, surer of himself while looking at the recruiting ad.

* * *

After a few days, the army had collected itself just a few miles outside of the capital city, where a re-education camp had been built.

The army and I brought the train and airships to the city limits. Soldiers started to hand out supplies. I was stopped by the governor, who stomped out of his mansion with the police chief, fuming.

"What are you doing? I told you to leave, _now_ ," he yelled.

"Look around you. Tell me how this is not helpful to your economy. These are _people_ ," I said firmly. The governor narrowed his eyes.

"Attack the Earth Empire soldiers," the governor whispered to his police chief. He ran like a coward back into his home, and I dodged several large rocks headed my way.

"Get everyone back into their homes," I screamed with authority. Screaming entailed from the crowd, but my soldiers shoved everyone inside. I turned to the police force and fought. I quickly dodged the predictable attacks and subdued my opponents with metal bands from my uniform. The fight was over quickly, and a couple of soldiers brought over the governor, terrified out of his mind. I said nothing, as I handed the governor the contract.

The state of Chu was under Earth Empire control.


	14. Hope and Success

Opal jumped off of Juicy at the Beifong Estate for a long overdue visit home. The Beifong family came to the front of the house to greet her. Laughter ensued from the happy family, but they were missing a piece. After a hot meal and a pleasant evening, everyone had retired to their respective rooms, except for the young Airbender. Opal felt a sense of incompleteness as she read in her room, and got up from her bed. She wandered the halls, unsure of what she was looking for, and found herself in front of her father's study. She knocked and was welcomed inside.

"Opal!" Baatar Sr quietly exclaimed as he saw his daughter enter his room.

"Hi dad," Opal said contentedly.

"Did you need something?" Baatar Sr asked kindly.

"I just wanted to visit. We haven't had a good talk in a _very_ long time," Opal said.

"Well, that's very true," Baatar Sr said, putting down his pen and giving his full attention to his daughter.

"What are you working on?" Opal asked. Baatar Sr turned slightly red.

"Oh— it's— uhm," he stuttered.

"Dad?" Opal asked. Baatar Sr sighed.

"It's— I was remembering. Before your brother left, I asked him what he was working on with Kuvira. He told me if I had bothered to pay attention to him I could've known. And lately— I've been trying to figure out what it was," Opal felt a small surge of anger come into her face.

"Well, we know what it was, don't we?" Opal said.

"I don't think so. It wasn't the same situation back then," Baatar Sr said.

"Well? What do you have?" Opal pressed, somewhat aggressively.

"Absolutely nothing," Baatar Sr said sadly. He took another breath.

"Lately— I've just felt like maybe," Baatar Sr started.

"Maybe this is all my fault. I should have paid attention to him, now look at the mess we're in,"

"Dad, what are you— of course, it's not your fault!" Opal said, her heart breaking.

"Kuvira— I don't know what she did, but she— _brainwashed_ him. She's—" But Opal didn't know what to say. She reached over Baatar Sr's desk and gave him a giant hug.

"I love you, dad," Opal said.

"I love you, too. So much," Baatar Sr said, surprised at first, but then contentedly.

The next morning, Opal found herself practicing her airbending in the courtyard when Su came up to her, heartbroken.

"Mom, what—" Opal started, but didn't to finish her sentence when she saw the newspaper in her mother's hand. She took it and read the title: ' _Great Uniter Says Half of Earth Kingdom United in Just Over a Year'_ Absorbed by hate and anger, Opal scrunched the newspaper in her hands.

"How is she doing this so quickly? How have so many states agreed to join her?" Opal yelled.

"It's not because they're joining her. She's conquering them! I heard that she dueled Chu's entire police force, built a prison, then tried to cover it up in the media!" Su said disgustedly.

"This is exactly what I thought would happen! She's no _uniter_. She's a tyrant!" Su yelled, stomping away. Opal stared at her mom's meteorite collection and airbent all of them off of their pedestals in a burst of anger.

* * *

"To The Great Uniter!" A yell came from several drunken soldiers. Myself and some of the most important Earth Empire soldiers had taken over a small pub somewhere in the state of Ru. There was a celebration, which I was tricked into attending, being thrown by my soldiers. Baatar and I had hidden ourselves by sitting at a table at the edge of the room, and soldiers were conversing, arm wrestling, celebrating, in general, the unity of half of the Earth Kingdom.

"—Not to mention that they weren't even metalbenders, I mean how outdated is that? They forget, even though I look young, I have more police experience than the both of them combined!" Hong Li slurred to another soldier, holding up a fist with his final few words. I listened carefully to their conversations, and it was difficult not to join in on the fun.

"A drink, Great Uniter?" Zhu Guan asked, leaning across from his table to mine. I raised an eyebrow while I processed the request.

"Oh, why not," I sighed.

"Hey everyone! I got her to drink!" he announced.

"Great going Zhu Guan!" Shouted Hong Li from the other side of the room.

"Well, I am _Zaofu trained_ ," the soldier smirked.

" _You're_ from the original Zaofu guard force?" Asked the waitress, handing me a drink.

"Yeah, I am," The guard smiled smugly.

" _Dear Lord_ ," Baatar whispered.

"Oh, let them have fun, Baatar,"

"He's married!"

"They've been working hard! Even I'm kicking back," I said, sipping slowly. Baatar looked skeptical.

"That's true," He turned to look at me, the small candle in the center of our table reflecting from his glasses. I drained my glass and took his hands.

"Get us two more," I yelled to Zhu Guan, who barely processed my request, but yet delivered the drinks promptly while continuing to talk with the waitress. Baatar smelled his drink and recoiled.

"It's a bit strong!" He said. I drained my glass yet again.

"Well, that's not fair! You've plenty of _hoorahs_ in the guard barracks, I had to live with _The Beifongs_ ," Baatar mocked, taking slow slurps of his drink.

"You could _hear_ those?" I chuckled.

" _Tell me about it_ ," Baatar muttered over his glass.

"Ugh, we've barely had time to talk to each other for so long! And when we do it's always _technical_ ," I said in a mocking tone.

"We haven't gotten any time _alone_ ," I said. I realized how stupid I sounded and started laughing. I hadn't laughed in a very long time. Baatar watched me and caught the virus as well, and we were attracting looks from other tables.

" _You're drunk_!" Baatar whispered through laughs.

"I am _not_ ," I said as a soldier pushed over more drinks.

"Oh, well that's just mean!" I said jokingly to the soldier. We stopped being the main focus of attention as Zhu Guan and Hong Li started to wrestle each other. Cheering ensued for either soldier, but I sent metal blades towards them, and they fell bound to the ground.

"Woah there," I said, letting the metal fall. The bar laughed and cheered. I put my hands up, accepting the praise.

"Look at you, breaking up scuffles!" Baatar smiled.

"Having a good time, are we?" Varrick slid over to our table comedically as conversation resumed throughout the soldiers.

"Personally I don't like to drink. Messes with the head. And when you're a genius like me, you can't risk something like that!" Varrick said, knocking on his head.

"Varrick, if you drank, I think the whole world just might explode," I chuckled, turning towards him.

"Then you should see Zhu Li! She drinks like a fish!" Varrick said, slapping his knee. I looked over to Zhu Li in the shadowy corner of the bar, and she blinked tiredly with a glass in her hand.

"I suppose we're really going through with this," I said, examining the room.

"Well yeah, I think it'd be a little late to quit!" Varrick yelled.

"Bottoms up!" I yelled, draining my third glass and wiping my upper lip. The bar cheered, and I raised my glass in triumph.

"Ahh. One more thing Varrick," I said, setting down the glass.

"Remember that spirit vine stuff you were doing? I want you to start that up again," I said, looking at him seriously.

"I'll get right on it! _Zhu Li_!" Varrick shouted, sliding back to the corner of the room. I turned back to Baatar to see his glass empty.

"You're still one behind," I said. I squinted my eyes and examined the room once more, and saw cactus juice being passed around.

"Hey, don't drink any of that!" I ordered.

"I can't have you all too messed up, we leave for Si Wong tomorrow, and you'll still have to fight no matter how hungover you are!" I yelled across the room.

"Maybe you should have some, o' Great Uniter!" The soldiers said, passing the flask across the room to me. I unscrewed the cap and poured the contents onto the ground. Groaning came from around the bar, and I made a mockingly sad face. I circled my finger around the cap and licked the residual off. Baatar raised his brows at me.

"What? I'm _The Great Uniter_ ," I taunted. The small amount of cactus juice left me virtually unaffected. I played around with the flame of the small candle in front of me for a while.

"Come on, let's go," I said, suddenly standing up and bringing Baatar up with me.

"Where are we going— _Kuvira_!" Baatar said as I pushed through the crowd. I turned to face him next to the door.

"Let's get that _alone_ time," I chuckled, grabbing Baatar's shirt and pulling him close to me. I kissed him deeply. Several hoots and whistles came from the bar. I rolled my eyes at the crowd and ran out with Baatar to find several more soldiers conversing against the outside of the building.

" _Half of the Earth Kingdom_!" I shouted, with my arms up. I nearly tripped as Baatar caught me.

"Shhh! Not everyone likes us!" Baatar said through laughs.

"I like _you_ ," I said as I leaned into Baatars side. _Ok, maybe the cactus juice was affecting me,_ I thought.

"Strong stuff!" I said out loud.


	15. Broken and Rebuilt

I examined my guards as they handed out food and clothing to yet another poverty-stricken town. As I scanned the streets, I saw a familiar face.

"Am I mistaken, or is that the Avatar's friend?" I asked.

"Bolin? He's great! And very enthusiastic. I swear, he could talk me into just about anything!" Hong Li gushed. I looked at Bolin.

"Schedule me a meeting with him for later today," I said.

Later that night, a knock came at my door in the cramped battle encampment office that had been set up while I had been staying in the state of Xiao.

"Excuse me? Great Uniter? You wanted to see me?" Bolin asked uncertainly.

"Yes, please sit down Bolin," I said warmly. He gulped and sat down.

"There's no need to be nervous, Bolin. You're not in trouble," I said. I didn't need seismic sense to feel his heart pounding.

"Oh, I'm not," he sighed blissfully.

"So, Bolin. Long time no see, how's your brother doing?" I asked.

"Oh! He's—" Bolin started to sweat, but sensed it was pointless to lie.

"He's, actually, guarding Prince Wu during his training in Republic City," he said dismally. I looked at him quizzically, then smiled.

"That sounds wonderful. And have you heard from Korra lately?" I asked, jumping straight to my primary motive.

"Not personally. I hear she's doing great in the South Pole!" Bolin said, still nervous. I was unsatisfied with my response, but at least I knew her position.

"Bolin, I've heard great things about you," I said, folding my hands.

"I'm promoting you to corporal," I said.

" _Corporal_? Really?" Bolin asked. I nodded.

"Oh, my- thanks Kuvira! I mean— Great Uniter," Bolin said saluting. He got up from his chair and went through the door just as Baatar opened it.

"Did you just promote that idiot to corporal?" Baatar asked, setting down some papers.

"He's close friends with the Avatar," I said.

"I have great news. Zuihou state has joined us. Three-quarters of the Earth Kingdom is now united!" Baatar yelled in triumph. I moved the small metal piece of Zuihou state to the large map in the corner of the room, completing more of the map. I took off my gloves and threw them to the edge of the desk and rubbed my eyes.

"How should we celebrate? Drink our troubles away like last time?" Baatar chuckled, seating himself across from me.

"No, Baatar," I said with my eyes still closed. He looked shocked.

"I think we should get married," Baatar's eyes widened, and he stood up.

"What?" He whispered.

"I think we should get married," I repeated, looking at him.

"It would make sense," Baatar said, bewildered. I smiled and stepped over the desk towards him.

"It's settled then," I said, stepping closer to him and kissing him passionately. I leaned against the desk. Baatar broke away suddenly.

"Oh!" he exclaimed, tearing one of his metal buttons off of his sleeve.

"Uh— can you metalbend this for me?" he said laughing. I chuckled and bore a hole through the button, and handed it back to him. He fit the ring around my finger, and we continued our amourous exchange.

* * *

Korra put down the newspaper reading ' _Three-Quarters of the Earth Kingdom Stabilized_!' sadly, sitting in her wheelchair. Even though she could walk again, sometimes it just felt normal to be broken. _That should be me!_ She thought angrily, throwing the paper down. _But I had to go get myself poisoned!_ She yelled at herself. She got out a pen and a sheet of paper, and began to write:

 _Dear Asami,_

She scratched what she had just wrote out furiously, horrified at what she'd just done. _Why am I_ — she became slightly manic before taking a long, deep breath. _Okay,_ she started.

 _Dear Asami,_

 _I'm sorry I haven't been the best pen pal. I kill myself every day thinking about how horrible of a friend I've been. Is Republic City different? Does it matter at all whether I'm there or not? It's probably the same. It seems that that's true everywhere. Kuvira's done a great job at reuniting the Earth Kingdom, and I'm here. Come on, I mean 75% unified in just over two years? What's she doing out there? And people seem happy now, too. But after all, I ruin everything I touch. Zaheer was right. The world doesn't need an Avatar anymore. I should've—_

Korra couldn't continue and began to sob silently. She tore up the letter and sat, helpless.

"Time for dinner!" Senna called from the next room over. Korra wiped her eyes and came to the table. Her parents began to eat, but Korra poked at her food.

"Everything alright, sweetie?" Senna asked.

"There's something I need to tell you both," Korra said, looking up.

"What is it?" Tonraq asked.

"I want to go back to Republic City,"


	16. After All These Years

"We just got some good news. Two more Earth Kingdom states have agreed to join us," Bolin said, saluting.

"Excellent! Thank you, Bolin. We're ninety percent there, Kuvira," Baatar said. I remained looking at the large map in my train cabin.

"That's great! Zhu Li, dish out some of that special celebration tea!" Varrick yelled, slapping his knee. I metalbent the states of Xao and Gang into the map, and Zhu Li offered me some tea.

"None for me. I won't celebrate until the Earth Kingdom is one hundred percent reunited," I said, turning to the side. Everyone put their cups down, and a sudden jolt prompted a yell from everyone. I remained still and only was forced back a step. I saw the conductor coming towards me with a salute.

"Why have we stopped?" I asked as everyone started to mop tea out of their clothes.

"Apologies. There are rocks on the tracks. It's most likely bandits. We're sending troops to handle the situation," the driver said. I sighed.

"Call them off. I will take care of the bandits myself," I climbed to the top of the train and waited. I looked around and spotted the bandits at the tip of the surrounding ridge. They took off, skating down the mountain on either side of me and throwing large boulders my way. I effortlessly dodged and redirected them, and spinning around I sent metal sheets from my backplate towards the bandits, binding their limbs together. Two sent a large rock my way, and securing two blades within the approaching rock I broke the boulder in half and blindfolded the two. Quickly flailing my arms, I magnetized everyone together. Two soldiers ran out of the train at this time, and I stepped down from the roof. I lifted the boulders off of the track, and with help from the soldiers bound everyone to the track by their wrists. Once they were lined up, I metalbent their blindfolds back onto my suit.

"You're... Kuvira," said a bandit, blinking as their eyes adjusted to the light.

"And you're the bandits who have been causing chaos where I'm trying to establish order, aren't you?"

"We're sorry we didn't know this was your train and…" I bent a slab of metal over their mouth.

"Don't talk over me!" I hissed, dropping the metal.

"Please, take mercy on us!" cried a bandit.

"Stop groveling as if this is the worst day of your life. This is a good day. I'm going to give you all the opportunity to rehabilitate yourselves and become productive members of your nation. Right now, you're lost, but pledge your loyalty to me, and I'll give you a new purpose in your lives. Of course, if you don't want to join, you could always stay right here. Hopefully, someone saves you before the next train speeds through, but I wouldn't count on it," I said, turning my back on them.

"No, we'll join. Don't leave us here,"

"We pledge our loyalty to you, Great Uniter,"

I smiled and stood all of the bandits up. We arrived in the main village of Yi shortly after locking the bandits in one of the box cars. Bolin and a couple of guards marched outside. Baatar looked at me, smiling, as he led me out.

"Look who it is. It's good to see you again, little sister," Baatar said, leaving the train. I smiled as I saw Bolin embracing Opal.

"What a wonderful surprise. A happy reunion for my favorite couple," I said, walking over.

"How's mom doing?" Baatar asked cordially.

"Like you care. She still hasn't forgiven you," Opal growled.

"You know, for someone who claims to be so enlightened, Mom can really hold a grudge,"

"I guess when her son betrays her…"

"Please, Opal, we're not here to bicker with you about something that happened three years ago. We're here to help this town, just like you," I said, stepping between the two.

"I've heard how you help towns. By conquering them," Opal snarled.

"I know the rumors about me can be pretty nasty, but I am giving everyone in this nation a better future. And with Bolin's help, and my fiancé's ideas, we're laying the groundwork for the people to achieve their own greatness," I said, gesturing towards everyone around me.

"Your fiancé?" Opal said, surprised.

"You haven't heard? Your brother and I are getting married," I said, looking at Baatar.

"Isn't that great, sweetie?" Bolin said, sweating.

"I know things got heated with your family when Baatar and I left Zaofu, but don't you think it's time to forgive and forget?" I said, placing a hand on her shoulder. A crowd was starting to form behind us.

"What are you doing here?" The governor asked.

"Hello, governor. I was wondering if you and I could talk privately," I said facing him. I held out an arm to lead him into the train.

* * *

"I can't believe you're getting married!" Opal screamed at her brother.

"Do you know what she's done to us? Do you know what _you've_ done to us?" Opal said rudely.

"I—"

"Mom couldn't get out of bed for a month after you left. You— broke my family apart!" Opal yelled, holding back tears.

"That's enough!" Baatar said authoritatively, but he was shocked at the news. Opal looked shocked.

"What made you think that making me feel guilty would change anything? You should count yourself lucky that you're even an Earth Kingdom citizen," Baatar hissed. Opal was turning purple.

"Okay— Opal— I think we should all just take a breath, maybe take a walk—" said Bolin, noticeably uncomfortable.

"You're interfering with Earth Empire business. I want you out of my way, _now_ ," commanded Baatar. As he walked away, Opal looked shocked. Bolin put his arm around Opal, but she tore away as Kai ran after her. He gave Bolin a sympathetic glance as he passed by.

* * *

"So, have you had time to rethink my generous offer?" I asked, looking out of the window.

"Generous? You want to take everything. How is that generous?"

"Governor, your state has been overrun by bandits. They have you outnumbered and out supplied. The question's not if they'll take over; it's when. Unless you sign our deal. Agree to the terms, and you'll have the full force of my army backing you. You will remain in charge, just under my supervision. I will save your life and the lives of your citizens. I think that's pretty generous," I said, facing him as he sat across from me and pushed the contract towards him.

"I know how you manipulate states and force them to join up under you. I know the only reason you want this region is because it is rich in ore. They might call you 'The Great Uniter,' but you're destroying everything! I'll never turn the great state of Yi over to you!" The governor slammed the contract off of the table and stood up while I remained stoic. I approached him and forced him to sit back down, and grabbed the top of his chair.

"You have a lot of pride, but it cannot protect your people. Your pride will not stop the hordes as your city crumbles to the ground. And your pride will certainly not feed your hungry when all that is left is rubble!"

"Leave! Get out of my state!"

"You will perish unless you take my generous offer," I growled. The governor pushed passed Bolin as he went back into the village.

"It's time to go. We're not wanted here," I said in the doorway.

"What happened?"

"It appears we can't make a deal right now," I told Bolin. I started to walk away but stopped as a young Airbender approached me.

"Wait! Aren't you guys going to stick around and help?"

"Here's the contract. We'll wait at the border for one day. You get the governor to sign it, and you'll have all the help you need," I said, handing him the contract. Baatar looked at Opal before following me into the train.

Several hours later, I was called back to find an angry governor and a signed contract. As soldiers handed out supplies, I marched in front of the town.

"The State of Yi is now under the full protection of my army. Proclaim your loyalty, if you wish to keep your post," the crowd cheered as I turned to the governor.

"I pledge my loyalty to you, oh Great Uniter," the governor growled. An Earth Empire banner fell from the town gates.


	17. The Coronation

After arriving in Republic City from a long train ride, I was led into a hotel by a posse of guards and paused in the foyer.  
"Hello, Republic Cit-ay! Bolin is back!" Bolin yelled.

"And… Eska is also here," he said quietly, as the northern water tribe chief approached. My attention was turned away from the scene by a soldier.  
"President Raiko need your signature for Varricks… allowance to be in the presence of the President," said the soldier, holding the clipboard up for me. I heard Varrick yelling in the distance before seeing Bolin talk to his brother.  
"There's that cop. You think we need to worry about him?" Asked Baatar, referring to Mako.

"I don't think it's necessary. There are definitely suspicions, but it's too short notice to cancel anything,"  
"And you're sure nobody will… _challenge_ us?" Baatar whispered.

"Our armies are too strong and large. Raiko would need the support of the other nations, and with their reputations in war, it doesn't give him many options," I stated quietly.

"I suppose we've just about done it then," he said with a smug smile. His expression changed to disgust quickly. I glanced out of the corner of my eye to see Su. Baatar kissed me, sighed, then walked over to his mother.

* * *

"Mother," Baatar said, strolling up to the front desk.

"Hello, Baatar Jr," Su said coldly.

"It's just 'Baatar' now. So, now that you've seen all the good we've done since we left Zaofu, you must be sorry that you didn't come and help us,"  
"I don't know if I'd call marching all over the Earth Kingdom, forcing people to bow to Kuvira, 'doing good,'"  
"You're going to have to get over your grudge with her. I'm sure you've heard that we're engaged. She's going to be an _official_ member of our family," Baatar said, smiling.

"I'm just glad she'll be stepping down after tomorrow," Su spoke with a tone of worry that reassured Baatar.

"You prefer to be ruled by that royal idiot?" he said, gesturing over his shoulder.

"He's the correct ruler of the Earth Kingdom, yes," Su said, grabbing her keys.

"Well then it looks like we have a difference in opinion," Baatar said, standing up straight.

"Baatar, look what she's done to you. I don't know how she— _brainwa—_ "

"Don't finish that sentence, mother. _Don't you dare finish it_!" Baatar whispered, becoming suddenly violent. All he could see is her mothers greyed eyes staring back at him in distaste.

"Varrick, come here!" Baatar yelled quickly, walking past his mother to Varrick before joining Kuvira once more.

* * *

Some squeals came from around me as some teens begged for my autograph, nervously introducing themselves. I signed their papers, and a small, thin man came up to me, who I knew to be the prince. We had never formally met, but I read him with a glance.

"I hope I'm not out of order saying this: You're pretty easy on the eyes for a military type," he said as I ignored him.

"I'll put in a good word for you with the hotel staff, maybe get you a little upgrade. I've been living here for years, they love me!" The man squeaked. I had to restrain myself from laughing at his ignorance.

"I won't be needing your help. We've reserved the presidential suite,"

"Well, I think someone's pulling your chain, gumdrop! See, I'm in the presidential suite!"

"Not anymore. I had you moved out," I said, facing him.

"Wait, what?" He whined. I found it difficult not to smile.

"Cam! Where's all my stuff?!"

"We've moved you into a very nice _junior suite_ on the seventh floor," the man said carelessly.

" _Junior suite?_ " Wu asked, processing the information.  
"Something you should know about me: I _always_ get what I want," I said smiling at him. After lounging around in the hotel lobby for another hour, I was escorted to the city hall for the coronation ceremony. All of the world leaders were brought to a lounge room. I spotted Chief Tonraq and made my way over.

"Chief Tonraq, it's good to see you," I said. He stood tall in front of me and returned my introduction.

"I heard that Avatar Korra has gone missing. My deepest sympathies and hope you find her soon. Any news on that?" I asked. It was better to keep the Avatar out of my way.

"Not yet, unfortunately," Tonraq said stiffly. We were called up to the stage after a few minutes. Baatar looked at the city staff once I was called, and then to me.  
"This is it. Good luck," Baatar said nervously.  
"Everything will go according to plan," I said, pulling him in for a quick kiss. I made eye contact with Su as I was escorted onto the stage. I sat at the end of the right row next to Chief Tonraq, and Lin Beifong made her presence all too aware behind me. The long ceremony began.  
"Now rise, Wu of the Hou-Ting Dynasty, King of all the Earth Lands and glorious defender of Ba Sing Se. Long may you reign!" Gun said eventually, pinning an earring to Wu. Unenthusiastic applause came from the crowd.

"Thank you, for that incredibly brief, but very moving ceremony. I am touched by the love of my devoted countrymen, who have worked so hard to restore their beloved leader to the throne. One of them deserves special attention. Kuvira, rise!" Wu said, turning to me. I stood up, and some in the crowd applauded. I walked over to him.

"For your service to the realm, I would like to present you with the Kyoshi Medal of Freedom, our nation's highest honor, which was somehow not stolen, unlike the royal pinky rings," He said, as I bowed my head and let the medal fall around my neck.

"Thank you. And if you don't mind, I would like to say a few words,"  
"Why not. We've got six hours to fill," Wu said sarcastically.

"Growing up in Zaofu, with Suyin Beifong, I learned that the idea of a royal family passing a title from one generation to the next was archaic, and that technology and innovation should be what drives a nation forward. It was the pathetic rule of kings and queens that caused the Earth Kingdom to descend into such incredible disarray. It's taken me three years to get it back on track, and there is no way I will allow it to slip back into the dark ages. I'd like to make an announcement to the world: the Earth Kingdom is no more. And from here on out, this man has no authority," Everyone had some sort of surprised look on their faces besides Baatar.  
"Wait, what? But I just got the royal brooch!" Wu whined.

"I have created a new Earth _Empire_ , and I will continue to lead it into the future myself, bringing about a new era of prosperity for _my_ people," Cheering came from half of the crowd.

"And let me assure my fellow leaders of one thing," I said, tearing off the medal from around my neck and hovering it in my hand.

"Anyone who crosses our borders or stands in our way, will be _crushed_ ," I said, ruining the medal and letting it fall to the ground. More cheers came, and the flash of cameras. Wu was hurriedly escorted away into a car, and so was I. I passed by the angrily shocked faces of Chief Tonraq, Raiko, and Tenzin while the Fire representatives and northern chiefs remained stoic. The female one had a slight look of admiration on her face. I was driven to the hotel and sauntered into the presidential suite. Baatar and I entered the master bedroom.

"Ahh, alone once more," Baatar said, flopping on to the bed.  
"Not for long," I said, sitting down with my eyes closed. I pulled out papers that had diagrams for spirit weapons and mech suits.

"We're going to need a way to transport this, you know," I said quietly.

"Train," Baatar said, sitting up.  
"I don't think that would work," I said, looking at the mech suit diagram more carefully. I examined its various features, the extending arms, flame guns on its arms.  
"We need it like this," I said, holding my arm up and pretending to shoot from it.  
"Like the flame guns," I said, coming over to the bed and pointing at the diagram.

"Kuvira, that's insane! How would we— where would we get the material in time for Zaofu? We can't wait around to build something like this, Varrick has barely gotten the—"  
"We don't need it for Zaofu, or any other state," I said, rolling up the scroll. Baatar looked confused.

"We haven't stabilized 90 percent of the Earth Kingdom yet," I said, standing up and looking out of the window.

"The United Republic," Baatar said matter-of-factly.

"Yes. It is Earth Kingdom territory. That's the one thing the Earth Queen, and I have agreed on,"

"I know that was originally the plan, but we can't— _do_ that. The United Forces are too strong, and the rest of the world would plow us down!"  
"Not if Varrick finishes up his work,"  
"How would we even build such a thing?" said Baatar, growing angry at my stubbornness.

I looked over to a map on the table next to me, which showed a picture of Zaofu.  
"The domes would suffice," I said as I returned to the window.  
"And where would we get the engineers to build that? Without anyone else knowing, above that! And this is all if we even capture Zaofu—"  
"You don't have faith in my plans to capture Zaofu?" I said, violently turning and stepping towards Baatar.

"Well, of course, we're going to—"  
"This weapon _will_ work. You may be a great engineer, Baatar, but I can _certainly_ find many that are better if you're going to betray me," Baatar looked at me, concerned and slightly frightened.

"I'm not— I would _never_ betray you. I just— want this to work as smoothly as possible," he said softly. I took a deep breath.  
"Thank you. I'm going to check on Varrick's progress on the vines," I said, softly. Baatar stood up and held open the door for me. I went out of the room to see Varrick exiting, but Bolin staring nervously at his hands.

"You look worried, Bolin," I said walking over to him.  
"Yeah, well, I just have some misgivings about how you kind of ambushed Tenzin and the other leaders," he said, standing up.

"You believe in the work that we've done for the people of the Earth Empire, right, Bolin?"  
"I do, but—"

"Then stick with me. I'm going to need your help now more than ever. Raiko and the other leaders want to bully us into accepting some idiot king who will serve them but neglect the people. We have to stand strong against them," I said, interrupting him.

"I'm just not sure about this whole 'Empire' thing. It seems pretty aggressive. And what was that part about the crushing?"  
"That was just some tough rhetoric to let people know that we mean business. Believe me, conflict is the last thing I want. Will you help me make history, Bolin?" I said, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"I'll stand by you,"

"Thank you," I said with a smile. I heard the door open and saw a furious Su Beifong.

"We need to talk," she said, angrily.

"Can you give us the room, please?" I asked Bolin. He shuffled out, and Baatar closed the door, locking Su and me in.

"I met with the world leaders, and I've come as their representative," she said like she was expecting me to be impressed.

"So _now_ you're taking an interest in world affairs. A little late, isn't it? When the queen fell, and everyone was asking you to help keep the Earth Kingdom from falling apart, all you wanted to do was hide in Zaofu, and let others deal with the consequences,"

"That's hardly fair. I didn't want to seize power for myself, which is what you've done. I'm telling you for the good of everyone, you have to step down," she said, pointing at me.

"I stepped _up_. I provide stability and equality. Tell your world leaders to stay out of Earth Empire business. We won't accept their hand-picked dictator,"

"What makes you so different? You're just another tyrant. And don't pretend the people put you where you are. I know what happens to cities who don't want to hand over control to you," Su said, tensing up.  
"Then you know what's coming for Zaofu," I said with a calm glare.

"You're the one who betrayed the world, Suyin," I said, leaving the room.

I had just gotten up to order room service when Baatar came in the room.  
"Come here, I've got something for you," he said, leading me out. He brought me downstairs, and into a satomobile.

"Baatar, what—" but I was ignored. After a few minutes, however, we had arrived in front of Kwong's Cuisine.  
"I can't believe…" I said, looking at Baatar. Varrick and Bolin suddenly jumped out of a car behind us, and Baatar looked shocked.

"How— why are you guys here?" Baatar asked, bewildered.

"We followed your car! How else do you think we got here?" said Varrick.

"Ooh! Fancy joint!" Said Bolin.

"Agh— I'm sorry, this was supposed to be this—"  
"It's alright, Baatar," I said, hugging him. We were brought into the restaurant and sat at a table for four, Zhu Li standing behind Varrick.

"Varrick, how's your progress on the spirit vines?" I asked him.

"It's great! Don't tell anyone, but I sense we're very close to a breakthrough!" Said Varrick, knocking the bread bowl off of the table.

We had a loud dinner with Varrick, and then went back to the hotel and to bed.


	18. Sparks Fly

Eska lay awake in her bed in a corpse-like pose, in the dark. The bathroom door lay askew. She had been thinking about the days earlier events for a while.  
"Desna?" Eska asked, through the dark.  
"Desna?" She said, louder.

"What?" Came a grumpy voice from the bathroom.

"That Kuvira seems rather… intimidating, doesn't she?"

"I suppose she has the potential to inspire great fear in others," Desna replied.

"I think I'm in love," Eska said after a short silence. Desna gave a loud sigh.

"Desna, what was that?"  
"Just the water, Eska," Desna said, turning over in his tub.

The next morning, Bolin was checking out of his room at the front desk and Mako was standing around the lounge with Prince Wu. Eska silently slid up behind Bolin. He gave a high pitched scream as he turned around and jumped back.

"AH! Oh, Eska! I didn't see you there!" Bolin said, sweating.

"Hello, Bolin. I have come to inform you that I am completely over you. I have found another worthy of my eternal admiration," Eska said, blankly.

"Oh, that's… great? Who's the lucky guy?" He asked.

"It is your girlfriend," Eska said with what passed for a smile on her face.

"Oh— well, she's not my girlfriend, and she's kind of— engaged?" Bolin said nervously.

"Minds can change," Eska said, walking over to the corner with a bored looking Desna. Bolin began to sprint towards a different corner of the room, and proceeded to make a grand leap into Mako's arms and cry. Kuvira suddenly came out of the elevator talking to Baatar, and checked out of her room before walking past Eska. Eska stared at Kuvira determinately with wide eyes.

"And then we can send the second division to the hills before—" Kuvira stopped, noticing Eska before continuing through the doors. Desna rolled his eyes. _Yet another romance Eska will drag me into again,_ he thought. Lord Zuko and Firelord Izumi suddenly came down, and Zuko started to check out of his and Izumi's room. _I'll never find love,_ Desna thought to himself, scanning the room. He stopped and nearly choked when his eyes landed on the Firelord, and his heart exploded. His feet brought him over to the Firelord.

"Hello, Firelord," Desna said.

"Good morning, Chief Desna," Izumi said, turning away from her father towards the tall and dark Desna. After a moment of silence, Desna spoke.

"Do you like my… sleeve cuffs?" Desna said, panicking and holding up his arm.

"Excuse me?" Izumi said, taken aback.

"My cuffs," Desna said again.

"They're... creasy?" Izumi said uneasily.

"I fired my last tailor because of creases," Desna said, turning slightly to the side. Izumi stepped slowly back towards her father.

"Get it?" Desna said.  
"Fired?" There was a very long moment of silence, and Izumi looked unamused. Desna suddenly let out a loud burst of dead penguin laughter. Izumi grabbed Lord Zuko's arm and left, turning slightly red.

* * *

We got back onto the train later the next day and headed for Zaofu. I watched Varrick's assistants mess around with science equipment from the second floor of the train.

"From now on, developing this technology is your number one priority,"  
"This will change _everything_!" Varrick said, looking at the spirit vines which were encased in glass jars all around us.


	19. Enemy at the Gates

"You make me so happy," Baatar said, muffled by my hair as he kissed my head and stood up. We had just finished 'blowing off steam.' After yet another long train ride, we had nearly arrived at Zaofu. I stared out the window, and Baatar stared at the map.

"By this time tomorrow, my mother will have signed the treaty, and the Earth Empire will finally be united," said Baatar, buttoning his sleeve.

"Don't get ahead of yourself. Securing your hometown won't be like every other city," I said, walking over to the map as we switched places.

"Zaofu stopped being my home long ago. I'm ready to take it by force," Baatar said bitterly.  
" _No_. The eyes of the world are on us now. We must do this _right_. That's why we need Bolin," I said forcefully.

"Do you really think we can rely on him?"  
"Su trusts him. She'll listen to him," I said. I bent the blinds close, the light now coming from the bright white lamps built into the crooks of the cabin.  
"I'll go get Bolin," Baatar said as he made to walk out of the door. We were both thrown back suddenly, losing our balance. We looked at each other before running to the end of the train where we found Varrick and Zhu Li on the floor.

"What happened? Were we attacked?"

"No! We were spirit-vined! But don't worry! I'm putting the kibosh on this project," Varrick said, brushing himself up. My expression changed from worry to anger.

"No, you're _not_. Do you realize what we could do with this kind of power?"  
"Yes! I do! And that's why we gotta put an end to it! What if it fell into the wrong hands?"  
"Since when does that matter to you?" asked Baatar, folding his arms.

"I know, it's not like me, right? Usually, I look at a project like this and think, 'Wow! I could make a ton of money off this!' But recently, I've been having these strange feelings... _inside._ It's like I'm... concerned with others. And there's this nagging voice in my head constantly telling me what's right from wrong!"

"I believe that voice is your conscience, sir," Zhu Li said, sweeping.  
"Well, I'm the other voice in your head, and I'm telling you you will continue with this project," I said harshly.

"Sorry, no. I just really gotta stand my ground on this one— Woah!" Varrick yelled. I lost my temper and moved his metallic shoulder pads up around his neck and hovered him slowly out of the train.

"And now there's a voice in _my_ head telling me to drop you on the tracks. _Should I listen?_ "  
" _No! No! Head voices are liars, what do head voices know? I'll work on the project! Please don't drop me!_ " Varrick squealed, hands up to his throat. I threw him back into the train and stepped over his body and left the room, locking the door behind me.

" _Don't_ let Varrick out of this cabin unless you're ordered to do so," I said plainly. I went back to my dark cabin, and Baatar grabbed Bolin. I lifted one of the blinds and saw the familiar hills around Zaofu approaching. Bolin entered the room and sat down, looking afraid. Baatar sat casually on the couch.  
"Am I in trouble?"  
"No. In fact, I have good news. We want you to be a part of our inner circle," I said, facing him. He smiled broadly.

"Inner circle? No way! _Yes!_ That is a great honor. What does it mean, exactly?"

"It means you've proven your worth. We're so close to uniting the Empire, but Su has some resentment towards me and Baatar that might cloud her judgment and stop her from making a wise decision. We believe you can help her see clearly,"  
"I can do that! By the time I'm finished telling her all the great things we've done, she'll be begging to join!"  
"Good. Because we're here," I said, bending the shades open to see my large army gathered outside of Zaofu. Battle encampments had just been set up, and the train started to reduce speed slowly.

"Aren't all these troops gonna send the wrong message?" Bolin said, worried.

"The army is here to project strength. You're here to present peace," I said, looking at the city. The domes were up; the city was in lockdown. Pulling into Zaofu, our train was stopped, and as we walked out, we were threatened by the new Zaofu guard force.

"Hands up, walk out slowly," a guard said, as Bolin, Baatar, and I filed out. The door that led to the tracks closed, locking the train in. We went through several layers of security before being let into Zaofu, where we were driven like prisoners to the Beifong estate. I didn't even need to force my way to Su; she was doing all of the work for me. We were checked once more before being led into the house by several guards and escorted into Su's office. We were told to enter, and Baatar opened the double doors wide. The entire family was waiting for us.

"Opal! You're here, too!" Bolin said, trying to hug her.

"No! You've chosen your side," Opal said, turning away.

" _Sides?_ There shouldn't be sides! I know, why don't we all stand in a circle, huh? Maybe hold hands?" Bolin said nervously.

"I'm not giving up Zaofu. I don't care if you brought your entire army," Su growled.  
"Su, I didn't bring my army to threaten you. I wanted to show you all that your son and I have accomplished," I said, putting on my sympathetic voice.  
"You must realize what you're doing goes against everything your father and I tried to teach you," Su said, turning to Baatar.

"Son, you belong here," said Baatar Sr, looking at Baatar painfully.  
" _Why?_ So that I could go on living in your shadow?" Baatar said bitterly. His parents looked taken aback, then angry.

"Don't say that! Can't you see she's brainwashed you!" Baatar crossed his arms, then smiled.

" _Ha!_ I didn't _brainwash_ him! I set him free! And now he's accomplished more with me than he ever could with you," I couldn't care less about what Su had to say.

"Okay, guys, obviously, there's a lot of personal, painful history here, so what do you say we just all forget about that stuff, huh? I mean, that's the past! Right Wing? Right, Wei? You guys know what I'm talkin' 'bout, right? High five! All right. No, that's cool. You know what I think we need to do? Focus on the future! And the future is bright, let me tell you! I've seen it! Yeah! Saw it last month! We went to this town that had _nothing._ Most of the people there had never seen a Satomobile before. Now, they have _two_ Satomobiles, running water, and a magnet train that goes right through their town! I mean, how awesome is _that_?" Bolin said nervously.

"They might have been happy when you first arrived, but I've seen what happens after you leave. Citizens are forced to work as slave labor; dissenters are sent off to who-knows-where!" Opal said bitterly.  
"You're wrong, Opal! Now, I don't know what you think you've seen, but I am giving you the one-hundred-percent Bolin guarantee that we're making the Earth Empire a better place to live!" Bolin said, growing slightly angry.

"I can't believe you brought Bolin here to try and sway us. _Leave!_ Zaofu will never accept you as their leader!" Su said, advancing on me. But as I stood several inches above her, I remained unphased.

"Then you leave me no choice. You have twenty-four hours to agree to join the Empire, _or we take the city by force_ ," I said matter-of-factly. Bolin looked surprised, and I turned to leave the room promptly. I was air-shipped out and the estate to a battle encampment where the inner circle joined me. I sat down at my desk.

"You were just bluffing, right? I mean, you're not really gonna attack Zaofu... are you?" Said Bolin worriedly.

"When people don't cooperate, we must find other ways of convincing them to join,"  
" _Other_... ways? How many times have we used these 'other ways' in the past?"  
"It's not for you to worry about," I said, standing up.

"So, uh... what _does_ happen to all those towns and villages after we leave? I just realized I'd never really... gone back and checked on them,"  
"Those people are my loyal subjects, and they contribute to the Empire however I see fit. Now that you're in the inner circle, you're going to have to accept some hard truths," I said, walking towards him.  
"Maybe... I'm not really an 'inner circle' kind of guy. Or— or maybe, we don't take over Zaofu! Maybe we can just— let them be on their own, and then, 'Yay! The Empire's united! Congratulations to us!'"  
"I didn't know your personal feelings for Opal were stronger than your loyalty to me. Zaofu _will_ join us. The only thing I'm second-guessing is my decision to bring you along. Maybe you need to spend some time in a re-education camp," I said harshly, advancing onto Bolin.

"I... thought that's where we sent people to learn new trade skills,"  
" _Hard truths_ , Bolin," Baatar said apathetically.

"Your loyalty seems to be wavering,"  
"No— no, I'm totally on your side, completely, one-hundred-percent loyal," he said, panicked while saluting. I didn't believe him.

"I think it would be best if you left us for the time being, Bolin," I said, turning away. He nodded and marched out of the door. After a long silence, while working on giant mech suit blueprints, I joined some army officials outside. As I was finalizing the invasion plans, I saw a sky bison fly towards the tents out of the corner of my eye, but ignored it. Several minutes later, Baatar walked up to me.

"We have an unexpected guest. The Avatar is here to see you," he said, Korra at his side. I nodded to the soldiers I was talking to and turned around with a smile.

"Korra, it's such an honor to see you again. The last I heard, you were still healing in the South Pole," I said walking towards her. My plans were about to get a lot more complicated.

"Well, I'm feeling much better now,"

"That's wonderful news," I said as Baatar walked away.  
"I'm here to ask you to back down. Please. Take your army and leave," she said, gesturing her arm.  
"I think we both know that's not going to happen," I said, sharpening my glance. Korra did the same.  
"I can't let you take Zaofu,"  
"Look, I was tasked with bringing stability to the Earth Kingdom. Zaofu is the last holdout," I said, growing casual.

"Why should I treat it differently than any other state?" I snapped back to official mode.  
"What you're doing isn't right!"  
"I understand you're just trying to do Su a favor, but you can't come to me as I am on the verge of reuniting my nation and tell me to stop. The world was descending into chaos while you were gone. In order to fix it, I had to make some tough decisions," Korra looked like she was about to burst into tears.  
"I know what that's like. I've had plenty of people mad at me about decisions I've made," she mumbled.  
"Exactly. Korra, if you really want to help, go back to Su and _try_ to talk some sense into her. Let's call a temporary truce. I won't make any moves until you talk to her and get back to me," I said, making eye contact and placing a hand on her shoulder. Our eyes met perfectly, as our physical selves matched almost exactly.  
"Maybe that _will_ be for the best," Korra said quietly, looking down.

"I'm glad we had this conversation. Let me walk you back to your sky bison," I said, turning and marching slowly with her.

"Thank you for letting me reason with you. I'll get back to you later on her response," Korra said. I smiled and nodded as she took off. Once out of sight, my expression returned to neutral.

"You know Su's not going to give in, right?" Said Hong Li, appearing at my side. I looked at him boredly before sending a small tremor underneath him. He jumped up and snapped back into soldier mode, hand in a salute and back straight. I walked back into my tent and sat at the desk, unfurling a map and staring down at it. Nothing on it registered in my mind, however, and I looked around the tent, giving a big sigh. After a while, I opened the top drawer of my desk and took out my engagement ring. I never wore it because I claimed my gloves couldn't fit over the ring. I actually had no idea if that was true, as I never tried. I took off my left glove and tried it on, holding the plain metal to the light. I continued to stare at it. I didn't feel excited, or nervous. I didn't really feel anything, actually, but it was just something to look at. I heard voices approaching and the buzz to signal the door opening. Quickly grabbing my glove as Baatar walked in with Zhu Li, Varrick, Bolin, and a few other guards, I slipped it back on under the table. It got stuck on the ring like I thought it might, so I bent it tightly to my skin and slid the glove back on, before quickly returning both of my hands to the table. The prisoners were pushed into the tent.

"Don't... torture us," Bolin said as I hardened my gaze. I didn't need to be told what had happened. _They betrayed me_.

"Send these three away on the next train. Bolin and Zhu Li will be going to the re-education camp for our most severe dissenters," I said, standing up.  
"And you will continue work on the spirit-energy project, under close, armed supervision. I want it weaponized immediately," I said walking up to Varrick, then turning away.

"Please! Have mercy on me! Don't send me away! Take me back!" Zhu Li yelled, running up behind me and falling to her knees.

"Why would I?" I said turning towards Zhu Li.  
"Because my only mistake was being loyal to the wrong person. I was blindly devoted to Varrick, and I looked past all the times he ridiculed me, or ordered me around, or made me clean his disgusting feet because I thought he possessed the most brilliant mind in the world. But when I met you, I realized I was wrong. Compared to you, Varrick's a fool," Zhu Li said mercilessly.

"Hey, come on! I'm right here!" barked Varrick.

"I believe in everything you've done, and I believe in your vision. I want to devote my life to you. I pledge my allegiance to you, Great Uniter,"

"You two could learn something from her. Rise, Zhu Li. I'll give you another chance," I said, calming my gaze.

"Think about what you're doing! We're partners! We have history!" Varrick yelled.

"I did everything you ever asked of me, and you never appreciated it! Guards, do the thing!"

"No! Not the thing! Zhu Li!" Varrick yelled. The prisoners were dragged out, and Zhu Li was left. I un-cuffed her with a small wrist movement and noticed that the ring had cut off circulation to my finger. I _had_ to take it off.  
"Zhu Li, why don't we talk outside. Baatar, grab Hong Li and meet me there," I said, leaning back on the table. They both went for the door.

"Coming?" Baatar asked.

"I'll be right there," I said, dismissing him. I was finally left alone, and unbent the ring from my finger and massaged it a bit before walking outside. Soon Hong Li had joined the four of us.  
"Hong Li, you weren't wrong when we spoke earlier. Su's going to plan an attack, and she very well may have already left to do so," I said.  
"This is where you come in, Zhu Li. We'll disguise you, and Hong Li will come in once we sense the attack," I said. Zhu Li looked afraid but nodded.

"Hong Li, I'm putting you personally in charge of the Beifongs capture. _Don't_ mess up," I said sharply. Hong Li reacted the same as Zhu Li, then marched away.  
"One spirit weapon and a sneak attack later," Baatar said, joining me as I stared at the last glimpse of the sun with my arms behind my back.

"Yes," I said. He attempted to grab my hand, and I moved it back discreetly.

"Speaking of spirit weapons, I don't trust anyone to _actually_ make Varrick work," I said. There was silence as Baatar furrowed his brow.

"I think you should go help out there. Then you could personally present to me the finished weapon," I said grabbing his shoulder.

"But— Kuvira, we're about to capture Zaofu, the Earth Kingdom is about to be united, I couldn't miss this!" He whined.

"We'll meet up soon enough," I said, turning back to the now mostly-dark sky.

"Besides, I thought we were on the same page about our mission has not yet finished. We still have Republic City," I said sharply. Baatar looked taken aback.

"Of course. I'll leave right away," he said, and pecked me goodbye. Soon enough, the sky deepened into complete darkness, and the trap was in place.


	20. The Battle of Zaofu

The hustle of mech suits came quickly, and I was alerted that everything had gone to plan. I snickered at Su's predictability. I came through two mech suits to see Wing, Wei, and Su standing pathetically and angrily next to Zhu Li.

"I knew you'd try a sneak attack. You were afraid to step up and lead the Earth Kingdom when you had the chance. You were afraid to join me when I became the leader, and now, you're afraid of a fair fight. You've always been a coward," I said, stepping forward. I looked at them for a minute.

"Take them," I ordered as I walked away. Zaofu was ours.

I marched through the empty streets of the city. Everyone was probably asleep, not knowing what had happened. I made my way through the city to the old barracks. It was strange to me that this was once my home. Turning on the comm booth, I made an announcement:

"Attention citizens of Zaofu. Your leader, Su Beifong, attempted to attack me tonight while I slept, ignoring the terms of our truce. Luckily, I now have her and her assault team in custody. Rest assured that I will not take revenge on the peaceful citizens of Zaofu unless your remaining representatives meet me outside the city at dawn to offer the full and unconditional surrender of your city. That is all," I said, standing up. Airlifted out of the domes again, I remained awake throughout the night. The sun rose, and the army arranged itself neatly while I stood in the front. It was quiet; only the flapping of the Earth Empire flags in the brisk wind made any noise. I closed my eyes and absorbed the moment. It was one that should feel triumphant, but didn't, as I knew I still had Republic City in front of me. I had never announced that we were going to take control of the United Republic, it was just assumed. And anyone who didn't want to embark on such a mission knew they had no business around me. I opened my eyes as I heard footsteps coming towards me, and Opal, Korra, and an airbending child, who I assumed to be Tenzin's daughter. They paused a healthy distance away.  
"Release them now!" Opal yelled.  
"If Su agrees to bow to me and turn over Zaofu, she and the rest of your family will not be harmed," I said, cooly.

" _Never!_ I'll never bow to you!" Suyin yelled.

"There must be some way for us to resolve this!" Korra said. I always knew she'd take the Beifongs side first, but I could also tell she honestly didn't want to fight.  
"I've already laid out my terms, and I think they're very reasonable. After all, Su did try to take me out during our _peaceful_ negotiations,"

"You call bringing an army to threaten our city 'peaceful?'" Wei shouted.  
"Where's Bolin? I know he would never go along with this!" Opal yelled. I snicked. I knew the Beifong's weakness; they relied too much on old connections. Fortunately, I could use that to my advantage.

"Bolin is with my fiancé, working on something very important. But, I assure you, he's on board with my plans. You two have been apart for some time. I guess you don't realize how much Bolin has grown up," Opal looked hurt.

"Now _turn over Zaofu_ ," I said, growing serious.

"I can't just let you take the city!" Korra panicked. She was still trying to find a way out, but we both knew her options were running out.

"Avatar Korra, you are interfering with internal Earth Empire business, and letting your _personal_ feelings get in the way of reason. Zaofu cannot continue to rule itself. They have been hoarding their riches and technology too long. I'm here to distribute those resources fairly throughout the nation. This is about equality," I said. I was in no mood to negotiate, and they _certainly_ weren't in a position to do so.

"You don't care about equality! This is about control!" Opal yelled, then whispered something to Korra.  
"The _only way_ you're going to keep me from marching into Zaofu is if you _physically_ stop me. Now, what are you going to do?" I said sternly. I was at my wits end.

"It looks like you're not giving me a choice," Korra said. She had made up her mind.  
"Fine," I said, smiling. I felt the tension rising behind me, especially from the sergeants that had joined me in the Northern Air Temple during Korra's battle with Zaheer. She certainly wasn't a weak avatar, and I would honestly say that our skills were matched. But I could tell this wasn't the same Avatar that I met three years ago.  
"I want you all to know that I would never ask any of you to do something that I'm not willing to do myself. So, rather than risk your lives, I will fight the Avatar _one-on-one_ ,"  
"Korra, if you win, then you can do whatever you want with Zaofu," I said casually, turning towards her again.

"But after I beat you, I want you out of my business for good. _I'm_ the one who brought peace to the Earth Empire, _not you_. You're not relevant here anymore," I knew this would hurt her. I knew that she wasn't here. I had the advantage of seeing Su take the poison out of her, and knew that one couldn't just _recover_ from something like that. I also knew that when Su expelled the poison, there was still some left. And I held my tongue.

"Fine. You wanna fight the Avatar? Then let's finish this, _right here, right now_ ," She said with a smug look. I lowered my mood. I didn't expect the strong response, but I hid my feelings. Whispering to her friends, I could sense the worry. I didn't catch most of the conversation, but I did hear that she would only go into the Avatar state if necessary. My spirits were raised again. The weakness was still in her mindset. Cracking her bones, she put up her fists, and her entourage backed away.

"Use whatever you want: all the elements; the Avatar State; anything you need. I know you're a little _rusty_ ," I said, stepping forward. All eyes were on me as I waited for her to make the first blow. I smirked, fists up.

"Enough talk!" She yelled, sending two jets of fire towards me. I dodged them effortlessly, along with the linear attack she sent above me. A boulder came close to me, but missed entirely. Moving my hand through another stream of fire, I rapidly sent a small slabs towards the Avatar and hit her in the gut with a rock. She groaned and staggered back, as I seized the opportunity to restrain a hand and a foot with metal sheets. I raised my hands perpendicular to each other and cartwheeled Korra to the ground. She landed hard with a moan of pain. The army cheered as I stood myself up straight from the attack.  
"Looks like the Avatar's a little off her game!" I chuckled, fists back up. Korra struggled as she got back up.

"Don't let her get you frustrated! She wants you to make a mistake!" Opal called out like I was some child. Korra narrowed her eyes. I jumped to the side to dodge her next attack, which was an earth fissure. Maneuvering around a few more air and fire blasts, I collapsed the ground from under her, and she fell back. As she got back up, I knocked her down again with a rock. She sent many more elements towards me, and I, again, dodged them. Her feet hit the ground, and I saw an opportunity once more. I trapped her foot in earth, then sent a metal sheet over her eyes before finally pushing her back with a boulder. She stayed down for a few seconds before ripping off her blindfold. I could tell she was fading, and I began to smile in triumph. Korra eventually got back up. Dodging yet again, I sent several metal sheets towards Korra which she deflected with a blast of wind. Launching herself towards me on a pillar and sending a powerful gust of wind near me, I bent a large square of earth towards her impending attack, and hit her, causing her to fall and roll away. She got up, charged at me, and I secured a metal band around her wrist which sent her down again. But again, the Avatar got up. I had to admire her perseverance. As she got up I threw a massive formation of rocks towards her. She rolled away, and I sent several fast-flying stones towards Korra. She deflected it with a wall, then sent it towards me. I stopped it, then sent it back. I could sense her struggle to hold it back, so I closed my fingers inwards to break the wall. This knocked her over, and she lay panting on the ground.  
"Come on, Avatar, get up! Show me what you've got!" I yelled mockingly. It was just _too easy_. I needed at the very least a good story to tell. I heard mutters behind me before Korra looked up and reached out.  
"No! Stay back! I can handle this," Korra said, getting back up. _Smart girl,_ I thought as she got back up. Moving around more attacks, I spun her around and flipped her over once more. She fell.

"You have to go into the Avatar State! Do it!" Su yelled. I could hear the panic in her voice. Everyone knew I was going to win. I leapt at Korra but regretted it as I saw her look at me with glowing eyes as she blasted me backwards. I managed to stay on my feet. _Looks like I'll get my story after all,_ I thought, but was barely able to finish before I was thrown far across the battlefield. _I couldn't breathe_ , and I closed my eyes. Any thought of getting back up immediately was gone after I moved the slightest bit only to feel a searing pain in my side. My ears were ringing, and forgetting the battle I assessed myself as I lay on the ground; I had to have at least cracked a rib, and I felt blood pooling up in my boot. I shifted to my front and opened my eyes to see a curtain of my black hair. Propping myself on my elbows, I returned to the battle. When I finally looked up, I realized I had made a mistake. The Avatar was hovering in front of me with a huge boulder. As I desperately tried to roll myself out of the way, I looked at Korra once more, but instead of glowing eyes, I saw a terrified expression on her face as she began to fall. If I weren't in so much pain, I would have grinned.

"I knew you were weak," I said, standing up. I forcefully sent two metal sheets around her arms as she began to run towards me, and brought her high into the air. I brought her down _hard_ and encased Korra in earth. Cut and bruised, she knew it was over. I slowly walked towards her and brought up six blades from my arms, and made sure they were sharp. The action of this hurt bad, but I ignored it as I continued to step forward to finish the job. A sudden gust of wind knocked me back towards my army, and my pain increased tenfold. I yelled and was quickly helped back up by my guards. The airbenders had attacked.

"You broke our agreement! Attack!" I yelled furiously as the army cheered, and ran forward. They were suddenly stopped however after a the airbenders began to create a powerful windstorm, blowing everyone away. It became difficult to stand, and I braced myself, but my pain was too bad; I didn't stand a chance. I was knocked down and back before I was helped up by a soldier again. The mech suits were able to forage on, and after being asked by many if I were okay, I saw through the wind Korra breaking out of her earth prison.

"No!" I yelled, my eyes wide. I looked up to see a sky bison go in through to the middle of the tornado.

"Opal, get out of here, we'll be fine! Just go!" Suyin yelled somewhere in the distance. The sky bison took off, but instead of heading back into Zaofu it turned away. I turned to the army with an excited smile after a moment.

"Zaofu is ours!" I yelled, raising my arm with a broad grin. I immediately regretted it however as the movement made me keel over in pain.  
"I need a medic," I panted as I grabbed my side. I was walked back slowly by several soldiers, and lay down in a medical tent. I was in pure agony as my body was prodded and stung with various disinfectants. This was the worst injury I had sustained so far, as I walked out virtually unscathed from every fight. And also, I didn't get into conflicts as often as you would think. I groaned a final time before swatting away the medic's hand and sitting up.

"Damn it, just go get me a healer!" I yelled. The guards around my tent looked confused.

"Come on, there must be a healer of some sort in the city! And last time I checked, _I_ am in control of the city. _Go_!" I ordered. A few guards ran off. I lay back down on the cot and saw the medic start to douse a cloth in disinfectant.

"Keep your hands to yourself!" I snapped at the medic, sitting back up then finally flopping down. The doctor put their hands up in accusation.

" _She wants a healer when she threw all the waterbenders in prison_ ," I faintly heard a soldier snicker to another a few tents in front of me after a while. I lowered my brows and stood up shakily. The medic reached up to me, but I brushed them away. I wobbled over to the soldier, and I could sense their stomach sink. I stared the soldier up and down before flicking my hand to remove the part of their mask covering their face. Within was a terrified man.

"Ah, you're from Hong state, aren't you?" The guard nodded.  
"I think we both know why you're even here in the first place," I said. The guard started to shrink.

"I remember you. You gave some of my best soldiers quite an interesting story. Seems like even then you couldn't watch your tongue," I hissed. My expression hardened before I backed off.

"You have one last chance. And I would advise you to _think_ before you _speak_ in the future," I shuffled back to my tent. I sat down on the edge of the cot, and a healer came to me soon after. I could tell that the healer did not want to be here, but she knew she wasn't given a choice. She began her work, and after a few minutes, I saw the train come back into the station. This concerned me, because unless the spirit project turned out to be something a child could figure out, something was wrong. I was proved correct a moment later when I saw the end half of the train missing. It pulled into the station, and five minutes later Baatar came running up to me. I stood up to greet him, which caused the water being used to heal me to drench the healer. They made a noise of disgust as they bent it out of their clothes.

"Kuvira, what happened? Are you all right?"  
"I'm fine, Baatar," I smiled. I groaned as he hugged me.

"So, what happened? I heard the guards say that the Avatar was here, but—" I put up my hand to stop him.

"Zaofu is ours," I said for the second time that day. He broke into a broad smile and scooped me up again, which I also followed with another grunt of pain.

"What happened with the train? Where's Varrick?" I asked. He grabbed my hand, and this time I took it.

"That man's insane. I was in the car with him when he kicks the—"

"Apologies Great Uniter, but some engineers need to talk to you about your— _plans_ ," a soldier interrupted. I looked at Baatar before following the soldier.

After several lengthy conversations, the plans for the weapon were cleared up and finalized, and the sun set yet again. I was alerted by a private that the remaining Beifongs were in custody, and Baatar and I made our way to city hall. Su was brought before the crowd gathering in front of the building, worried looks from all opposing parties. I stood regally in front of the group, the few citizens who dared to show. Earth empire banners surrounded me as I began to speak.

"Bring the citizens of Zaofu to kneel before the Great Uniter! All who pledge their loyalty to me will keep their freedom and will be dealt with fairly as full citizens of the Earth Empire. The rest will be imprisoned as traitors, like Su Beifong and her sons. Now _bow_!" I commanded. Everyone did as told and kneeled at my feet, except for two. Baatar growled as he made his way down to his _family_.

"Bow to her! Do it! _She_ is your rightful leader!" Baatar barked in his father's face. Su had a defeated look.

"I am _so_ disappointed in you, Junior," Baatar Sr said calmly, he and Huan standing tall.

"Take them away!" Baatar ordered.  
"Get your hands off me! You're crushing my individuality!" I watched apathetically.

"All hail the Great Uniter!" Baatar said, raising his arm up dramatically.

I strutted into the Beifong estate to get a comfortable night's rest, but took a walk in the courtyard first. Baatar and Zhu Li joined me soon. Zhu Li stood silently in the back.

"So, you never told me what happened to Varrick. And Bolin, I'm assuming?" I asked my fiancé.

"That lunatic blew himself up. I was watching him work, having him explain to me the process of the vines, then he whips out a remote and a timer and threatens to blow himself _and_ the train up. He obviously succeeded," Baatar said, turning his head bitterly to the side. I picked up a meteorite and began to manipulate it into various shapes.

"He was dead serious, too. We got everyone out of his half of the train, and then they were just… gone. But if we can really figure this weapon out, Raiko will be surrendering before we even attack," Baatar said.

"Are you sure there's no way they survived?" I asked.

"Positive. But I think I can replicate his work with the spirit vines and get us back on track. I'll just need an assistant," I looked over to Zhu Li. She looked up at me without fear.

"How would you like to help Baatar build the most powerful weapon the world has ever seen?" I smiled.  
"t would be my honor, Great Uniter," she said, walking away, stoic. This arose suspicion in me.  
"Begin dismantling the domes," I said to Baatar, who smiled and came to kiss me goodnight. I set the meteorite down and looked quizzically at Baatar's silhouette, which was heading towards the estate.  
"Where are you going?" I said. He stopped, and I walked up to him.

"I— was— going to bed?" He said, turning around.

" _I said, dismantle the domes,_ " I said firmly. Baatar's brows furrowed, but his eyes were confused. I sighed and backed off once more.

"Once news gets out tomorrow morning that we've taken Zaofu, it wouldn't be wise to stay, especially with Raiko on our back. We need to have this ready _soon_ before it's too late," I said quickly.

"Very well," he said stiffly after a short pause. I went to bed.

* * *

It was horrible; everyone had been in a panic the entire night, wondering whether to leave, _how_ to leave, _if_ they could leave… but Guo was mostly calm. The entire city assumed that everyone was against Kuvira, the one who had usurped Suyin's metallic throne, but that wasn't the case for the middle aged acupuncturist. He found it silly that everyone was making such a big fuss about the whole thing; sure, Su was a good leader, but it was just one autocrat replacing another. Everyone was acting like it was the end of the world, but anyone who had any knowledge at all knew that Kuvira's 'attack' was inevitable. It simply perplexed Guo how any educated person could not have seen this coming. He came downstairs from his study to find his distraught wife and daughter in their nightclothes, sitting at the dining table.

"I'm going for a walk," Guo mumbled. He walked down the dark and deserted alleyway for a few blocks while looking at his feet, before he noticed a strange light was illuminating him. Looking around the street, all of the normally yellow-shining lamp posts were out. Perplexed, the man searched his surroundings until he looked up. His mind was instantly blown away. Thousands of twinkling lights speckled the sky, along with a full, glistening moon. He had identified the light source. Filled with awe, he sprinted back into his dining room, leaving the door wide open.

"Come out! You have to see this!" Guo yelled. His wife and daughter fixed their robes, and came out onto the porch in a slight panic.  
"Guo, what is i—" his wife was stopped as Guo pointed up to the starry sky. Being raised in downtown Republic City for half of his life, there had always been too much light pollution, and he had spent the last few decades in Zaofu. Where platinum domes usually covered up the night sky, stars replaced them. Guo didn't care where the domes were. He and his family started to bang on their neighbors doors and directed their gazes upwards, where they too got lost in the stars. Several more homes opened, curious about the noise, and began to point out stars to their loved ones. Soon, the whole neighborhood was packed with people staring upwards in their nightgowns on a warm night. Eventually, several Earth Empire soldiers began to notice the disturbance and attempted to return them to their homes, but they were largely outnumbered. Kuvira may be imprisoning people and taking over the Earth Kingdom, but Guo couldn't imagine any of that at the moment; all he knew was that Kuvira showed him the stars.


	21. Beifong vs The Earth Empire

The birds gently whistled in the bright morning light, and Zaofu was no longer surrounded by dark domes. Those within the Beifong estate woke up and started their day.

I lay in bed with my eyes closed for a while. It was going to be a long day. However, there was no use in stalling, so I cleaned myself up and gave various orders until Baatar, Hong Li, and a corporal joined me on the train leading out of the house. We made our way down to city hall, and into a back meeting office where I met with Suyin. I sat at the head of the far end of the table, and the prisoner was wheeled in.

"What are we doing here?" Hissed Su.

"You're standing against the Earth Empire in a bench trial," I said, looking down at my papers, ignoring them.

"What? We did no wrong!" Su yelled.

"Your memory can't be that bad, Suyin. Didn't you attempt to kidnap me just a matter of days ago?" I said, looking up apathetically.

"You are being tried for attempted criminal abduction and tax evasion, punishable by up to ten years in prison and five hundred thousand gold pieces," I read out customarily.

" _Tax evasion_?"

"Yes. As you most likely are aware of, you have not paid the property tax on your homeless children facilities for over fifteen years,"

"That's a nonprofit organization!"

"Not how you filled out your tax exemption application. It was voided," Suyin was silent for a while.

"Why are you meeting with just me?"

"You are the former representative of Zaofu. Today, you will also be representing your family. The case will begin in an hour," I gestured to have her removed.

"Wait, you can't do this! I need a lawyer!" She shouted. I gave a signal to stop her from being wheeled her away.

"Thank you for reminding me; this is Osamu Gopan. He will be your attorney," The corporal stood up, and introduced himself formally, then left the room, awaiting Suyin.

"What about a preliminary hearing? This is against the law!" she yelled. I didn't reply.

"This is all a trick. You claim to be a fair woman, and you pull something like this," Su said.

I said nothing as she was wheeled away.

The hour came and went, and eventually, I stood up along with Hong Li and Baatar.

"It's time," Baatar said, checking his watch.

"You'll do great, Hong Li," I said reassuringly to the young guard. He would be the juror today, thanks to his high rank and avid dedication. The courtroom was filled with many privates and several Zafou citizens in the back. The rest of the Beifong family was in the front row of the left side, and Suyin stood in front with Gopan. I took the other side with Baatar.

"All rise for the judge Hong Li," said the Bailiff.

"The tribunal is now in session," he said, sitting down.

"Opening statements?" Hong Li said quietly.

"My defendant has pleaded not guilty for her crimes. She claims that she has done no wrong," stated Gopan proudly. Su looked outraged at his complacency. Gopan looked at me.

"I'm not going to waste anyone's time. Suyin Beifong attempted to kidnap me no more than four nights ago as I was sleeping. Anyone in this room could be a viable witness, including our judge," I said standing up and speaking forcefully.

"She also has avoided property taxes on several of her own personal outlets for the past fifteen years. She claims they were nonprofit organizations and that she's exempt from taxes, but the form she had sent to the central government in Ba Sing Se says otherwise," I said, holding the paper. Hong Li looked towards Gopan.

"The defendant pleads that this is a fake form and that the Great Uniter is lying under oath," said Gopan.

"I think I have given more than enough evidence," I said. Hong Li looked at his former leader with no emotion.

"Judge rules," he sighed.

"Suyin Beifong, Baatar Beifong Sr, Wing Beifong, Huan Beifong, and Wei Beifong are sentenced to ten years in prison and will be fined up to two hundred fifty thousand gold pieces for conspiring or participating in attempted criminal abduction and tax evasion," he said, signing papers.

"What? _That's it_?" Su shouted at me as reporters cameras flashed and people filed out of the courthouse.

"This isn't a legal trial! And why are you sentencing the others for tax evasion?"

"You signed the paper in the name of the Beifong family. You're lucky your sister or daughter isn't in there with you. If you haven't noticed, things are a different in the Earth Empire," I said maliciously. I left the room before the reporters swarmed me. Smiles shone across every Earth Empire soldiers face.

The day carried on, and eventually, Zhu Guan walked up to me in a salute.

"I have great news; an intelligence report just came in from the west. Word is that there's a swamp in the state overrun with vines. We think it will be the perfect place to harvest them in a large quantity to hurry up the process. It advances our work by months," he said.

"The swamp, of course," I said quietly.

"We'll leave within the hour," I said greedily.

"Is there really a swamp just west of here?" Baatar said, having walked up mid-conversation.

"You've lived here your entire life. You didn't know?" I asked. He sighed and nodded. Soon enough Baatar and several soldiers and scientists joined me on some airships. It didn't take long to find the heart of the swamp when we were in the sky. After struggling to find a place to land through the trees, I stood proudly on top of a large root. I felt the hard bark with my gloved hand while Baatar nailed a device into the plant. I turned around as his machine whirred.

"This area is overrun with spirit vines," he said, turning towards me.

"And they appear to be even more powerful than the samples we took from Republic City,"

"Perfect. Harvest the vines until there's nothing left," The soldiers did as told.


	22. The Matriarch of Zaofu

"I'm telling you, she's already sick and I only got a Yuan left. I fell in love with you, she wasn't part of the deal," said a man with a rusty voice. He was talking to a woman on a dark and rainy afternoon, both in torn up, dirty clothes. There was a little girl there too, confused and in the same state. They were just outside of a run-down village in Shaohao state, one that would quickly disappear from the world within a matter of years. The woman looked at her feet.

"She's not sick!" The woman said.

" _We need to eat,_ " said the man.  
"I—" started the woman, who looked at the little girl, then back to her feet.

"Catch up with me when you make up your mind," sighed the man, walking towards the village.

"No, wait!" Said the woman, panicked. The little girl looked at her feet. _Something about the woman's voice seemed familiar_. The woman looked at the child and caressed her cheek. The girl looked up; it was Suyin Beifong. The child gasped, and the woman turned back into an unidentified female before walking away, leaving the girl forever.

The child cried, rain blending into tears that fell down the face of a little girl with green eyes, sharp brows, and a broken heart.

I awoke with a start, then took a deep breath. Baatar was asleep next to me with his back turned. Rain lightly pat the metal roof of the train, and I felt the calming slow rumble of rail below me. While getting dressed, I was all too aware of the Beifong family in the platinum caboose. I stared outside at the grey and beige landscape for a while before the train came to a stop outside of an abandoned village. Not everything was old— a large hangar stood tall and decorated with Earth Empire banners with several tents and factories surrounding it, and many mech suits guarding the entrance to a prison. I took a step off the train and looked around. Baatar soon got off and stood next to me.  
"You ok?" he asked, looking sympathetic. I closed my eyes and gave a small nod before walking into the hangar. I watched quietly as large chunks of spirit vines, and various machinery was moved around until I was alerted that the prisoners had been secured. I took another deep breath before walking down to the prison, where a door opened to reveal the Beifong family in a small wooden cell. I stood tall, with my arms behind my back.

"Ah, Suyin Beifong. Trapped in a cage," I said. I got no response.

"Looks like we've even got the whole family. Well, except for one or two," I taunted.

"If you came down here just to humiliate us, don't bother," said Su with an icy voice.

"Oh, no, you've got it all wrong. I've come here to _thank_ you," I said, pretending to be casual.

"Thank me?" Su pressed emotionlessly.

"Yes. You taught me everything I know, how to bend, how to lead, how to think…" No reply.

"And I also have to thank you, Baatar Sr," I said. The old man looked frightened at these words, and so did Su.

"You've raised a wonderful son. I cannot thank you enough for all the engineering skills you've taught him, it's the reason all of this happened in the first place," I said, gesturing around. He looked solemn and hung his head.

"Baatar taken from your clique, and now your little Airbender," Su's eyes widened.

" _What did you do to her!_ " Su yelled.

"I didn't do anything to your daughter, and never implied so," I snapped viciously.  
" _And I don't think you're in any position to be talking to me in that way after all you did, so before you put words in my mouth you better think before you speak so I don't make things complicated,_ " I yelled. I stared at Suyin manically.  
"After all I did to _you_? I took you in, fed you, helped you, then you turn around and ruin my life!" Su yelled.

"Mom!" Wei said quietly, trying to prevent his mother from going too far.

"You abandoned me! You left me here, and I had to work my way up all on my own!" I yelled.

Suyin stared at me, bewildered, and the scene briefly turned into the little girl staring at her feet. Shocked at what I had done, I glared at Su once more.  
" _You've always thought you were the leading lady, the center of the world, the leader of the club. But I'm more powerful than you ever will be,_ " I said quietly before promptly leaving.

I exited to find Baatar awaiting my return. I looked at his adoring gaze and everything he had done around me. He and everyone else here no longer had a matriarch; they had a uniter.

I was quiet most of the rest of the day until late afternoon when Hong Li ran up to me, out of breath. I cautiously stood up.  
"Easy, Hong Li, what's wrong?" I asked. After several moments of panting, he was able to speak.

"Wu… kid— _cough_ … —napped," he spat out.

"Get him some water," I shouted. Handing him a bottle, he sat down on the ground before chugging the liquid and wiping his lip. Panting one more time, he finally cleared his throat.

"Just got the news, some supporters in Republic City kidnapped Prince Wu," he stated.

" _What?!_ " I yelled. Hong Li tiredly put his hand up.

"No, the Avatar got him back. No one's harmed, but everyone thinks you arranged it,"

"When did this happen?"

"Yesterday— _spirits, I can't breathe,_ " Hong Li clutched his side.

"And I didn't get the news until now? Issue a press statement!" I barked to a corporal. They saluted and skidded off.

"What happened?" Asked Baatar, strolling up.  
"Some— people tried… _cough_ ,"

" _Spirits, Hong Li, go lay down!_ Some Empire supporters tried to kidnap that idiot prince, and it's being seen as an attack on world leaders!" I shouted. Baatar looked shocked.

"What should we do?" He worried.  
"I'll— go back to Zaofu. It will seem less suspicious if I'm there, I can do interviews, be questioned… News will reach me faster there," I said.  
"I'm coming with you,"  
" _No_. This weapon is our top priority. I'll come back once all of this is cleared up. You can demonstrate it to me _personally_ ," I said. An hour later, I was back on the train to Zaofu.

* * *

"Has she seemed... _different_ recently?" Hong Li asked, appearing at Baatar's side with yet another bottle of water.

"She's fine," he reassured himself. The men stared at the train disappearing in the distance for a while.  
"Back to work," Baatar eventually said. Many things were forgotten in the silence.

* * *

 _Of course, she still loves you,_ Baatar thought to himself, pacing the room. He took off his glasses and washed his face, in pajamas. _You're engaged, you don't just walk out of that. Besides, every relationship has its rough patches_ , he thought, staring at his fuzzy reflection. He took a deep breath and lay down. _It will be alright_ , he told himself firmly.

* * *

"Great Uniter, you claim you didn't take part in this attack but did you perhaps imply it, tricking your supporters into carrying out your dirty work?"

"Why did it take a _day_ for the news to reach you?"  
"Will the kidnappers be persecuted by the Earth Empire or will you let Raiko take charge?"

The usual rabble and flashing cameras from reporters greeted me as I stood outside Zaofu City Hall. I tiredly let the questions come at me.  
"What does Suyin Beifong think of this? _Where_ is Suyin Beifong?"

" _Ba Sing Se Nightly_ here, is this seen as an attack on the Earth Kingdom? The Earth Empire? The United Republic?"

"Last time I checked," I spoke into a microphone. The scribbling of pencils replaced the questions.

"There is no Earth Kingdom anymore. Secondly, I have done many things that the media has had a field day about, but I would _certainly_ never attempt to kidnap _anyone_. I have great respect for the royal family," I stated.

"But we've heard that you force your citizens into your army, isn't that the same thing?"  
"They are my subjects, and I am the leader. Most nations have the same code,"  
"Yes, but the United Republic and Water Tribes aren't doing this and haven't for a long time, don't you think this method is outdated?"

"Don't you think a king, a divine ruler is outdated? Writing was created thousands of years ago, is that outdated?"

The crowd continued to yell.  
"No more questions," Zhu Guan yelled into the microphone. I waved for the cameras before returning inside.

The next morning a paper was set down in front of me as I ate breakfast. _The Gaoling Gazette_ read _Great Uniter Claims Kidnapping was Fluke_. I read the article. They included just what I wanted them to. I admit I got slightly carried away, but no worries were left. I looked throughout the rest of the paper, and there was another picture of me, but I was younger. Not a child, but younger. It was my Zaofu guard force picture, taken just after I had been promoted. I pulled the section out, and read it.

* * *

 _ **ABOUT THE GREAT UNITER; the Origins**_

 _ **of a World Leader.**_

 _Rola Hiroko_

 _To protect the privacy of certain individuals,_

 _names have been changed._

Surprisingly, not much is known about the leader the world is buzzing about. After scheduling many interviews, I started what would be a two-month journey across the Earth Empire to track down the Uniter's roots.

"I retired 'bout a year before all of this madness happened," _Haruto_ , a former Zaofu Guard told me as I sat in his living room in Downtown Zaofu.

"I'm glad I did, too. Doesn't seem like the others got much of a choice," After talking to _Haruto_ for a while, I got him to open up on what he knew about Kuvira.

"There's nothing much to say; I was pretty high up the chain 'cause of my years of dedication to the force. I'd say sometime around 155, 156 she just came into Suyin Beifong's life, and no one gave a second thought about it," _Haruto_ told me.

This intrigued me.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked.

"When you live around the Beifongs, crazy things happen. You get used to it," he added.

"She joined the force a while after that. She quickly worked her way up through the ranks, and eventually, _I_ was the one taking orders from her," _Haruto_ says, seeming somewhat nervous.

"A few years later, here we are," he

finished.

It took me a while to process all of this new information. _Where did this Uniter come from?_ It was confirmed long ago by Suyin Beifong that the Great Uniter was not one of her children. I realized that this was going to be a lot deeper of a story than I thought it was going to be.

Very little is known about the Great Uniter, Kuvira, before she joined the Zaofu guard force in 163, and even after my thorough research I was not able to find a record about anything before when _Haruto_ mentioned, 155.

I took to the streets of Gaoling to ask the public a question; _Do they know where their leader came from?  
_ As Gaoling joined the Empire quickly, the city has continued to flourish as usual, and the average citizen would find life mostly unchanged. Devotion was high.

"She's from Zaofu," I got from most everyone. An obvious response, but I wanted to challenge some of Kuvira's 'l _oyal subjects._ '

"But before that; before she appeared almost out of thin air in Zaofu, where was she from? Who were her parents?" I questioned. Most were unaware that she had a life before Zaofu, and the ones who knew gave short, unenthusiastic responses.

Several weeks passed, and I realized I had to go back to where I began; Zaofu. Asking the citizens the same question I had in Gaoling, I received similar responses until I met one man, _Lee_ , who's an acupuncturist that's lived in Zaofu since its beginnings. He invited me to his home when I asked the question. Curious, I agreed.

"You probably haven't had much luck before 155," he stated. Amazed at how he could make this assumption, I pressed him for more. Sighing, _Lee_ began his story.

"Suyin Beifong has more influence than you may think. She has many businesses, organizations, that sort of thing. One of them includes a corporation that feeds homeless children," he began.

"I don't know how much I can help you, but I do know that 155 was the year with the horrible drought and bandits in Shaohao state. I couldn't confirm that's when Kuvira came in, but the timing _is_ right," _Lee_ told me.

I finally had a good lead but wasn't sure how to follow it up. Shaohao was a large state, but since the drought affected small towns most seriously, I had a starting point. After more intense research, I ended up in the small and deserted village of Xiao Cunzhuang just outside of the Si Wong Desert. Wandering the dry hamlet, I found myself talking to an old woman who owned the local diner, _Ming_.

I told _Ming_ the information I had gathered so far when she asked about the story. She acted as if my account was common knowledge, and understood most everything I said.

"Ah, her. She was quite the little troublemaker a few years ago," _Ming_ told me when I showed her the earliest picture I had of the Uniter.

"So you've met her? When was the last

time you saw her?" I asked.

"I wouldn't swear my life on it, but she looks pretty similar to a little girl who came by with her mother a few years ago. I'd say early 150's," _Ming_ said. I had struck gold.

"Her mother was a… _spirited_ young lady. She didn't give a second thought to anything she did. Couldn't keep a job, always running off with those young hooligans, one of them is probably the girl's father," _Ming_ told me when I asked about the woman.

"I didn't pay much attention, but I'd always catch the girl digging out of the trash every night. The noise drove me crazy, so I just started handing her the scraps at the end of the day. After a while, she just left. All of them did," _Ming_ recalled.

It wasn't a definite conclusion, but I now knew that the answer lay within the older generation. While wondering who I could speak to next, it came to me— I needed to talk to Toph Beifong.

It was difficult finding the war hero, but after talking to friends and family members of Beifong, I ended up in the swamp. I foraged the unforgiving landscape for several days when I was suddenly trapped in thick walls of earth. After some talking and pleading, I had decided against questioning the war hero. I knew a lost cause when I saw one.

After all of my research and countless hours of travel and exploration, I had found out all that I could. What I knew was that her mother might have been a young delinquent, her father a bandit.

Even after all of that, lots of her origins will have to be guesswork for the Earth Empire and the world. Perhaps only the Great Uniter herself will ever know where she came from.

* * *

"Would you look at that," I said to myself quietly. I folded the paper back over to see my younger self staring back at me, then looked at the pictures taken yesterday. I looked tired.


	23. Operation Beifong

I didn't feel much anymore. I had caught the train back to the weapon factory early, and arrived at the hangar in the late afternoon. The factory camp that had been set up was peaceful. Unlike everyone else, I didn't have time to take breaks, so I opened the doors to the hangar to see the brilliant contraption. I admired it from afar.

"I didn't expect you until tomorrow," came Baatar from behind me.  
"I just wanted to check in to make sure everything was on track. It looks wonderful,"  
"We've had a few minor malfunctions, but we should be ready for the test tomorrow," _Malfunctions_.

"You've been working on this the entire time, Zhu Li. What do you think the problem is?"

"It's a very complex machine. There are bound to be some bugs to work out,"  
"But you're doing everything you can to fix those, correct?" I asked harshly.  
"Of course, your eminence," I sensed hesitance.  
"Tell the troops and the factory workers to attend tomorrow's demonstration. I want them all to witness this incredible new weapon in action," I said, looking at my creation. The group was silent besides faint _footsteps_. Reacting immediately, I rounded the corner to the machine, blades ready. No one was there.

"What is it?" asked Baatar, running up behind me. Everyone had jumped at my quick reaction.

"Nothing," I said, warily putting my blades down. After a moment of silence, I looked at Zhu Li and smiled.

"Zhu Li, why don't you and I take a walk?" I said, leading her out. She remained unexpressive.

We got away from the factories, and only desert stretched ahead of us.

"I hope you haven't been taking losing Varrick hard. I could sense you too had a special bond," I said.

"I've been able to manage," Zhu Li stated. I looked at her directly.

"In some ways it's different. But every morning I wake up and I _don't_ have to make Varrick breakfast, I know I've made the right decision," she said after a moment of silence.

"I'm glad you decided to do the right thing," I said.

"It can be hard to lose someone. It can even affect a person's _work_ ," I said, staring off into the distance.

"Let's turn back," I said with a smile, looking at her one more time.

The day finished quickly, and the next morning I entered the hangar one more time. Fully automated, it moved out onto the rails. Climbing on top and looking down upon the soldiers, cheers erupted from the crowd.

"Congratulations on all of your hard work. This weapon is proof that the Earth Empire is the strongest nation in the world. And believe me, this is only the beginning!" I told the crowd. More cheers came.

"Fire the weapon," I ordered Baatar. The weapon fired up, and a loud whirring came from all around. Baatar's face turned from delight to fear as an alarm started to go off.

"What's wrong?" I asked, hardening my expression.

"Probably something minor, I should be able to find the problem," Baatar said as he opened the control box. Smoke billowed out of it.

"The distributor pin is gone. I swear I locked it in place yesterday. There's no way it could have just fallen out," he said, surprised.

"And this could cause the entire weapon to fail?"

"It could cause it to explode," I shifted my glance to Zhu Li, and her eyes widened.

"What do you know about this," I said, advancing violently upon her.

"Nothing," I didn't need to be a truthseer to know she was lying. I levitated the distributor pin out from within her uniform.

"You swore your loyalty to me and I gave you a chance at greatness. This is how you repay me?"

"You're a monster. I regret nothing," she said angrily.

"Chain her up in the target town. She can see how the weapon works up close and personal," I said as I threw her toward Baatar. He looked shocked, then angry.

"You heard her! Tie her up!" he yelled. Mech suits bound her limbs together and dragged her to the village. A turned around sharply as I heard the slightest groan of a sky bison, and looked around. Again, everyone had stopped to see what I was looking at.  
"Get back to work!" I ordered. Baatar continued to bend over the control box and fidgeted around.  
"How long will this take?" I complained.

"Only a few minutes," he said. We were interrupted yet again by another alarm seconds later.

"The prison. Get there now!" I said angrily. I weighed my options; the weapon, or keep Su locked up? I nearly left, but something about the spirit energy kept me there.

"Should we postpone the test?" Baatar asked.

"I didn't come all this way to stop now. Fire when ready. I want to see that town destroyed," I said firmly.

After a while, the test was ready once more. The machine locked into place, and the whirring began again.

"Opal? No!" Baatar whispered. It seemed as though I heard a bison for a reason.  
"We have to stop the test!" he yelled at me. I stared at him in anger and disbelief for a second before the cannon was rocked by the quaking ground beneath. I struggled to keep my footing as the weapon fired higher than projected, making a clean hole through the mountainside. I stared at its power in awe for a while. Turning back to the fight, I watched as the soldiers fought off several Beifongs. As they failed the fight, I started down the steps before Su launched herself at me. Taken by surprise, I nearly got out of the way of a large boulder. Several metal sheets came at me similar to my own, but I easily dodged them. Weaving in and out of the metal, I quickly put up my arms as Su launched a cart at me. Sliding backwards from the force, I managed to throw it to the ground. Using a sword and metallic cord I threw her off of the cannon. The Beifongs were soon surrounded. I rolled my eyes as they tried to look for a way out.

"Whe—" I started, but paused as the ground shook beneath me and the soldiers fell. I ran forward to see Toph Beifong staring straight at me.

"You give metalbenders a bad name!" She yelled, pointing a finger at me. I stared at her, surprised as she took her family and left. I snapped back to reality when I heard the groans of the soldiers beneath me. I processed the words. _You give metalbenders a bad name_. I felt something now, even though it was distant. It was hurt.


	24. Complete

Loud bangs came from a factory on Song Island; this is where the head of the mecha-giant was being built and was nearly finished. I had come for control training. The entire contraption was finished, but now it just needed to be put together, which was more difficult than it sounded, as every part was manufactured in a different part of the Earth Empire.

"All right, step in," Baatar said, poking his head out from the large hunk of metal. I stepped into the large circular room.

"Step here in the middle," he said, and I did so.

"Now, these are your controls. It will walk automatically, but if you want to stop you bend these levers on the right, which control the feet. You can pretty much direct it yourself from there," he started.

"And arms on the left?"

"Yes. Same technique with those. Now the weapon will be related to the arms, it's this switch here. It will bring the arm up itself and fire. To aim, you swivel the head so that this circle here—" he said, running up to it.

"—is directly looking at the target. Both arms are needed to fire, so the other one will be temporarily out of use until the other arm is back down. Now in the middle here is the main communication controls; the ones on the right are for communication in the suit, this one to me, and the other lines are open,"

"What are these dials for above it?"

"Just to make sure nothing goes wrong. You won't have to worry about those. There will be a few engineers in the head with you. And all over the suit, of course. Now, these things around you will hold metal so you can use it to fight instead of expensive equipment—"

"Are we expecting a breach?"

"—well, no, but it never hurts to be prepared," I looked at him skeptically.

"The entire suit, including the joints, are platinum, and the door will be completely sealed. It's just a safety precaution," he said, pushing up his glasses, which had fallen from running around the head.

"What now?"

"Well, you could try the controls I guess, even though it won't do anything. Get a feel for them," I nodded, then took a deep breath. Moving around, the force needed to move the levers was more than I expected. After struggling for a second, I finally managed to spin the head around slightly.

"Spirits, couldn't you have made this a little lighter?" I asked.

"Well— they'll probably loosen up a bit once you use it a bit. I guess we could try to make looser. It'd be a real time crunch, though, to get it done before it's moved if it's _too_ hard," Baatar said, turning pink.

"It's fine. I can do it," I cut him off.

"Thank you," I said, stepping down from the head. He took my arm as we entered a large meeting room, where Zhu Guan and Hong Li were crouching over maps and papers, finalizing the plans for the attack.

"Good evening, Hong Li," I said to the young general.

"Evening," he muttered. I sat at the head of the table, and Zhu Guan stood up.

"The mech suits have been transferred to New Gaipan, where the rest of the mech giant will be assembled and completed. We'll enter from the southeast on foot. It will take us a couple of days to walk. We'll deploy thirty-six tanks and fifteen hundred suits, that should be plenty," he said, moving an Earth Empire symbol across a large map spread out on the table.

"I don't think we need to over complicate this. They know the formation." I said.

"You're correct. They'll still be briefed of course, but besides words of encouragement you can focus on your mission," said Hong Li.

"There are four basic groups— the giant, which will mainly be used for the weapon and its strength, the airship for the surrender, half of the mech suits will be used to be wherever the giant can't be, the other half taking care of civil matters. If you want to attack earlier than originally scheduled, I'd suggest even sixty percent on that job," Zhu Guan said.

"Fifty is fine," I said.

"Baatar will handle the surrender, as I stated earlier. Once he gets the presidents location, they'll discuss the terms, where power will ultimately be signed off to you. After that, we're going to need to send in more troops to calm the inevitable uprising from the citizens, but it won't be a struggle. We already have the foundations of another camp just outside the city, and extra soldiers ready to jump in when you give the word. The borders will no longer exist once the capital is claimed in the name of the Earth Empire," Zhu Guan said, smiling at the map.

"Good," I said.

"And there's…" Hong Li said hesitantly, looking to Zhu Guan.

"The matter of personal attacks," he said uncertainly.

"Personal attacks?"

"Yes. For example, if we capture the Avatar, or Suyin, or anyone else," Hong Li muttered. I stared at him for a second.

"Then, Hong Li, you will use one of the eight radio lines that both you and I will be equipped with," I said. He nodded.

"It looks like," I started, rolling up some papers.

"We're prepared to attack," I finished, promptly exiting the room. Of course, there was a small amount of organization to take care of, but that would be handled by the generals.


	25. Kuvira's Gambit

I exited the doors of Zaofu's city hall to see the blank faces of soldiers staring back at me. I had just air-shipped in from Song Island. For all the general public knew, I hadn't left since I took control. A microphone awaited me on a podium.

"Today, we stand on the precipice of history. For the past three years, we've fought side by side to unite the Earth Empire, and we've proven that no one can stand in our way, not even the Avatar. But our mission is not yet complete. There is a grave injustice that must be corrected. As you all know, after the Hundred Year War, Avatar Aang, along with Fire Lord Zuko, stole Earth Empire land and formed the United Republic. This land belongs to the people of the Earth Empire, and it's time to take it back! Republic City will be ours," I said, inspiring my soldiers.

"All hail the Great Uniter!" they yelled in unison. I began to walk back into the building with Baatar.

"Are you ready to show the world what a true superpower looks like?" I asked. I was in a good mood.

"Yes. I'm honored to march into the city by your side. I love you, Kuvira," he said, taking my hands.

"I never could have done this without your help. After we claim victory, we can finally get married and rule our empire together," I said. I pulled him into an embrace. Something told me to hold on to him while I could.

"Ready to go?" he asked, breaking away. I nodded, and we boarded an airship yet again before arriving in New Gaipan several hours later. Walking through the city, the citizens who were covered in dirt stopped to stare before knowing better and continuing to work. I didn't feel sorry. They were my subjects, contributing to society. But yet, the hustle and bustle that New Gaipan had when I first came nearly three years ago was gone. After being led into a roofless warehouse a short drive outside the city, I saw it; the finished mech giant. Its size baffled me. Baatar came to my side, smiling. I was taken up to the platinum neck of the suit, where after much struggle, a door was opened. I stepped into the familiar head that I had trained in just weeks ago.  
"This is really it," Baatar said.

"I'll meet you in Republic City," he said with a kiss. The walls of the warehouse were evacuated, then promptly blasted away. The legs began to move automatically, and I could feel the immense power coming from within the core. It wasn't like any natural feeling of force; you could tell that only the spirits were capable of such a thing. I pulled the lever the stop after a few steps, then flipped on the radio switch that addressed all soldiers on their way to Republic City.

"Attention all soldiers. I hope you all have full stomachs because we have a long walk ahead of us. We're scheduled to arrive in Republic City in three days time, at approximately dawn. My job will be to handle the surrender, and yours is to keep the citizens in check. You've been trained for this. Be prepared to have the four nations as they were always supposed to be almost seventy years ago; separate," I said. Mech suits around me raised their arms in spirit.

The next few days were spent walking, including short breaks every evening to eat and stretch. On the second days evening during a break from walking, I joined Baatar and my generals on the foot of the mech giant for drinks. I sat unprofessionally with my legs crossed on the foot, floating the metal tankard above my hand. The rest of the group lay blissfully under on the green meadow of the far northwestern United Republic. I shouldn't drink, but with the impending attack, I needed a break.

"You've done excellent work in your field, Hong Li. I'm not disappointed," I said, mid-conversation. He smiled tiredly at these words.  
"You're not just a young guard anymore. Ever since you stood up for yourself when you were convicted of a crime you didn't commit, I knew you had the capability to be a great leader,"

"What about Zhu Guan?"

"Well—" Zhu Guan started.  
" _He_ was second in line to me. He was a guard for a _long_ time but often overlooked. There _are_ some things that only experience can teach you," I told him. I paused to take a sip.

"It must have been difficult for you to do your job, I know the way I do things are not your way. But when you sentenced Suyin, that's when I knew for sure that you would follow me into battle, no questions asked. I appreciate that, soldier," I told him.

"That means a lot," he said quietly.

"I couldn't have began to build any of this if you didn't organize the engineering team," Baatar added, looking at Zhu Guan.

"It's really quite something," he said, looking up at the head many stories above us. Silence came as everyone took another sip.

"Everything will be over after tomorrow. We won't really be around each other," Hong Li said, looking at Zhu Guan.

"That's not true. The Empire still needs an army," Zhu Guan added.

"It's different. I guess I just don't want it to be over. I'm afraid of what will happen to me when it's over,"  
"You'll still have a job and a life, Hong Li. Everything you've done hasn't gone unnoticed, you'll be rewarded,"

"Who said anything about a reward?" Baatar joked. Laughter came from the group.

"But I understand the stress that comes with change. The good part for me is that I can finally start my life. And my family," Baatar said, looking to me. I looked at my feet.

"Aw, just because you're getting hitched doesn't mean you can't have fun," Hong Li joked, giving a playful shove.

"Unless you're Zhu Guan," A pebble collided with Hong Li's head as he laughed at himself, having come from Zhu Guan.

"All this planning. All of everything has lead up to this. _My life_ has led up to this," Zhu Guan said confidently, puffing up his chest.

"Time to cut you off," Hong Li said, grabbing his mug.

"You're probably right," he smiled. The sunset gave the world a golden glow as it got darker, and there was a sense of calm between the soft wind and low buzz of soldiers talking.

"It's times like this that makes you appreciate life. I don't know why people complain about being soldiers," Hong Li said.

"Well most of them, Hong Li, are in a life-threatening war," Zhu Guan said sarcastically.

"What if we don't win?" Hong Li asked after a short silence.

"Of course we're going to win, Hong Li,"

"You're standing under the most powerful weapon humans have ever built," Baatar added.

"I should cut _you_ off," Zhu Guan said.  
"Yeah," Hong Li sighed, handing his friend his mug. Silence came once more, and Hong Li still looked worried. I observed his expression.

"We'll win," I said, jumping down from the foot and sitting next to Baatar. Everyone looked up at me when I spoke due to my prolonged silence. I stared at Hong Li sharply, reassuring him.

"It's the drinks. They're supposed to _calm_ your nerves, not build them up," Zhu Guan joked.

"And what's up with you, all sympathetic?" He asked. I opened my mouth to protest.

"Now that's _her_ drinks talking!" Hong Li said, reaching for my mug. I lifted it out of the way.

" _Stop that_!" I smiled ever so slightly.

"I remember the last time the drinks were talking for you," Baatar said, hugging me from the behind.  
"Guys, don't get gross again. I still haven't recovered from last time," Hong Li said with a disgusted face. Baatar kissed me on the cheek, from the behind, and looked at me. I looked back into his emerald green eyes, and time temporarily stopped.  
"Well," said Zhu Guan, standing up and cleaning up his mess. The disturbance broke the moment apart.

"We should get going if we still want to make it by morning," he said. I nodded and returned to the head.

I didn't sleep during the night and stood in a trance-like state at the helm. The stars shone brightly under the countryside.

"Military outpost in the valley ahead," a soldier alerted me, bringing me out of my haze. I snapped viciously back into the real world. I looked at the soldier.

"The fog is thick enough that we won't be seen until we're in range," I nodded and watched carefully until I saw the lights from the station come into view. Lights were turned upon the army, and I knew we had been spotted.

"Time to try this thing out," I radioed to all troops, no doubt bringing them out of a dreamy state as well. Shifting the enormous levers, the suit stopped with a thunderous thud. I swiveled the head slightly, aimed, then fired. The base erupted into flames and no longer existed.

"Great job!"  
"Wonderful!" came the cheers of my generals.

I stared at the glowing mound that was a military base just minutes ago. I didn't know what I felt; I suppose it was nothing.

The morning light came soon and initiated a short shift change. I remained at the helm.

"There's a flying bison up ahead," a soldier alerted me.

"The Avatar!" I said diabolically. I slid the head over, aiming at the sky bison. I smirked as I held up my arms in the firing position, and closed my fists, causing the weapon to fire. The bison swerved to the side at the last minute. I fired again, demolishing a large mountain. I was sweating from the great amount of labor it took to control the giant. I watched the Avatar fly away indifferently. _These controls better loosen up soon_ , I thought.

"Should we go after them? They're going to warn Republic City," Baatar said, apprehensively. I paused and weighed my options for a moment.

"Let them. No one can stop us," I smiled.

The pink glow from the rising sun eventually turned into daylight.

"The United forces must be already there if Zhu Li told them about the original date for the attack," Baatar said over the radio. I listened boredly.

"And the citizens will be mostly evacuated,"

"Baatar, we've been over this. _Enough_ ," He was silent for a moment.

"I _need_ this to go perfectly. I just want to finish and…"

"Yes?"  
"And marry you. I—"

"It's alright, Baatar," I said softly.

One more hour passed.

"Republic City up ahead. We'll arrive in ten minutes," alerted a soldier.

"Looks like this is it," Baatar said evilly. A few minutes later, I emerged from within the mountains to see the United Forces, waiting as I expected. I pulled the levers to stop walking.  
"Imagine the look on the president's face," said Hong Li over the radio. Static suddenly came through an open line, and I snapped my head towards the control board.

"Kuvira, this is President Raiko. I order you to stand down. Turn your army around and leave,"

"You're in no position to give orders," I commanded

"Stand down, or we will attack!" I could sense his fear.

"I don't think you understand the power I possess. Let me make it clear," I had no patience. I aimed at the naval fleet and fired several times, wiping it out completely. Fortunately, the controls were becoming easier. Silence came from the president's side.

"You have three seconds before I wipe out your army," I said, pointing the weapon at the army.

* * *

"Spirits, they just destroyed the entire fleet!" General Iroh yelled to the president.

"I'm not sure of the fatalities, but they're all gone. We only have the land and air now, and that's if we can even get to Kuvira before the takes us all out,"

"We can't surrender. She's strong, but we can't give up. It doesn't mean we're helpless," said Lin Beifong.

"All of those innocent lives, gone immediately!" The president said himself in shock.

"Mister President, do I have your order to engage?" Asked General Iroh.

"I have no choice," Raiko said, turning to Lin. She gave him a pained, but understanding look.

* * *

"Time's up!" I said mercilessly.

"Stop! We surrender. Republic City is yours!" Raiko said defeatedly.

"Good. Turn your army and the Avatar over to me, and give Baatar your location. He'll present you with our terms," I said. I stood down and smiled.

"The president has surrendered!" I yelled triumphantly to the troops. Cheers once again came from Hong Li and Zhu Guan.

"We've done it, Kuvira. And I just got word that President Raiko is on Air Temple Island. I'm heading there now," Baatar's voice came a minute later. Now, it was time to wait.

"Time?" I asked.

"1015 hours," replied a soldier.  
"The Avatar has likely not given up, so still be on guard. Mech suits, start heading towards Kyoshi Bridge and Republic City Station to see if we can manage to catch any citizens still in the city," I said to the troops.

"Baatar should be finished with the surrender in forty-five minutes. We'll secure the area, then all troops will gather in City Hall," I said separately to my generals.  
"Roger," said Zhu Guan. After that was silence. I started the mech giant up again and proceeded to walk towards downtown Republic City. _All of this_ , I thought, _is mine_. I didn't feel greed or joy— the job didn't feel done. I thought of my map on the maglev train, and how I'd finally get to put the magnet of the United Republic in to complete the map, so it was the Earth Kingdom again. _Empire_ , I corrected myself. The four nations would be four nations again. Earth citizens in the Earth Kingdom, Fire Nation citizens in the Fire Nation. Water Tribe citizens in the North and South Poles, and depending on how today goes, acolytes in the Air Temples. I did feel slightly disturbed at the idea of there being no more airbenders again, but I had to do what I had to do, and there was no doubt that they were with the Avatar, wherever she was. That reminded me; I had to be on high alert. And so did everyone else. It felt obsessive, and I had to stop myself from drilling everyone on what to do if they found the Avatar. Instead, I picked up the radio to Hong Li and Zhu Guan, hopefully ending the poisonous silence.

"What did you want to be when you grew up?" I asked.

"I think when I was really little I wanted to be a farmer or builder. As I got older, though, guard work just suited me. Five years later, here I am," replied Hong Li.

"I always wanted to be a simple family man," Zhu Guan started.

"A father. But I got married when I was sixteen I was so excited to start and needed money for my family. Guard duty just made sense," he said.  
"I was lucky enough to join when some of the first guards of Zaofu were still on the force. They really taught me everything I could ever need, from city to war crime," he finished.

"What did you want to be?" asked Hong Li.

"Mmm," I pondered.

"It sounds silly, but I wanted to be a princess when I was very little. Just like every other little girl; it gave me a sense of normality, and made me fit in," I said.

"'Suppose what I'm doing now isn't so different in some ways. It's a similar job, but just more— real," I finished.

"I never had control of situations when I grew up. Now, everything's changed. I can know what I must do, and adhere to a set of rules, and can help everyone else do that, whether it's me, or you, or a dissenter. They all have some sort of routine—"

"1100 hours, Great Uniter," said a soldier, cutting me off. I turned off the line I was speaking with, and turned on Baatar's.

"Status report?" I asked. No answer.

"Baatar, I need a status report," I said again. A soldier's voice came through.

"Right away, Great Uniter. I'll— get him," she sounded unsure. Static came from Baatar's line.

"Kuvira, this is Raiko. What kind of game are you playing? You told me you would send Baatar over with your terms, and then he doesn't show," I was troubled at the sound of his voice, and my heart started to beat faster.

"What do you mean, 'he didn't show?'"

"According to your people, he's not on the airship,"

"If he's not on the airship, then where is he?"

"Kuvira? It's Baatar," My mouth fell slightly open. I switched the line Raiko was on off.

"Is that coming from the same line?" I asked. A soldier shook his head vigorously.

"I've been captured. My airship was ambushed, and I was taken by force. Korra refuses to release me unless we back down and leave the city," he said tiredly.

"Are you injured?"

"I'm fine,"

"Is the Avatar there with you now?" _With the Avatar! He betrayed me_.

"Yes, everyone is here," I muted my end of the line.

"Find out where that signals coming from,"

"Listen to me. Forget the United Republic; we have our empire! We have each other! Let's go back home and get married. The only thing that matters is that we're together for the rest of our lives," he said poetically.

"We've identified their position," Alerted a soldier.

"You're right. This city isn't worth sacrificing our life together," I said. My mind was frantically calm.

"In there?" I mouthed to the soldier, who nodded as I spun the head, looking straight at Future Industries. _The Avatar is with him now_ , I thought. _The only thing standing in my way_. The choice seemed clear.

"I love you, Baatar," I did.

I put one arm straight forward, and one at its side, bending the levers to the weapon. My hands were open, and I watched them close. Once more, I felt the too-familiar surge of energy come from within the core, then saw the building collapse into flames.

* * *

Baatar Jr stepped out of the circle of rope on the floor which he had just been freed from.

"Guys! She must have our location! She's pointing that weapon right at us!" Mako yelled.  
"No! She wouldn't!" Baatar Jr said, stunned and broken.

She did.

* * *

The heap of glowing rubble in the distance was physically hurt to look at. I closed my eyes, and sighed, trying to get rid of the lump in my throat. _Don't be weak_ , I ordered myself. It was no use, and tears slid down my face silently. Anger? Fear? Sadness? Guilt? I would never know.


	26. Day of the Colossus

"Continue the sweep. Everyone else to City Hall," I ordered after drying my eyes and flipping the line to my generals back on. I began to walk once more. My brow furrowed more and more as I walked deeper into the city. _Focus on the mission,_ I thought.

"Airbenders approaching," alerted a soldier.

"I see them," I said. I wrathfully bent the levers and fired at the airbenders. They dispersed and flew around me. I moved the hands. It was like swatting flies. The glass was suddenly hit with a blast of color, covering the glass with a thick layer of paint.

"Here's the attack. Some _did_ survive," I said. I waited until the windows were covered entirely to ensure that the airbenders would move away before performing another attack.

"Clear the glass," I ordered. I could see again, but the airbenders were gone.

"They're still here somewhere," I said. My suspicions were confirmed as the left foot of the giant suddenly gave a ginormous lurch, which almost made me fall over. I stepped backward, but could barely move the legs. I steadied the giant upright but was pushed back by strong blasts of air. Before I tipped backward, I fired once more but slipped the controls. Ear-splitting eruptions of the city distracted me as a final blast of wind nearly tipped me over. Silent and sweaty, I grabbed onto the sides of two buildings. It was a powerful thing to do, to steady yourself using a city. Luckily, I managed to stay upright. I looked down to see the air nation still standing, and fired angrily. I sliced vertically through the building, almost hitting the Avatar. _The Avatar!_ She was still alive. There was intense resistance as I moved to fire again. I growled impatiently.

"Is the weapon still working!" I yelled. The guards scrambled around the head. I wiped my forehead as I awaited the response.

"Still working," one of them yelled. I bent the levers as hard as I could and fired just moments too late. I shakily sighed and grabbed the sides of the control panel. Sweat dripped down onto it.

"Great Uniter, do—"

"Keep going," I said, wiping my forehead and composing myself once more.

* * *

Pain greeted Baatar Jr. as he stirred. His mother came to his side, looking down upon him.

"Where am I? Mom?" He felt angry looking at his mother before his memories came flooding back to him.

"Just rest, son. I'm here," He remembered what happened.

"Mom, I'm so sorry. I betrayed you, the whole family. I gave my life to Kuvira, and she just fired that weapon at me. How could she do that?" Tears stung his eyes.

"I don't know, sweetie. She's a complicated person,"

"Wing and Wei will never forgive me. And Opal," he said, sitting up. He braced himself for the pain from the movement, but as he felt nothing he realized his conflicts weren't physical.

"Yeah, they might take some time to come around. But we'll work through it as a family," Su grabbed his hand. Baatar Jr. looked at her before letting go and breaking into tears. Suyin embraced him as he sobbed into his mother's shoulder.

"I loved her, mom. I wanted— we were supposed to get married. That's all I wanted. And I can never have that. I loved her— I— I can't bear it," he said, as his surroundings muddled into sorrow. She stroked his hair.  
"You'll get through it," Su said softly.

"And I hated you— she made me into this. I hate her! I hate her! Why did she make me love her? Mom, why?" he began to howl.

"We'll get her, honey. I loved her too," Suyin said, tearing up as well. Daw came to the door.

"Is everything alright? We heard noise…"

"We'll be ok," Su said quietly. Daw nodded and left.

"I love you mom," Baatar Jr. attempted to say through his sobs.  
"I love you too. More than anything. And I always have. And will," she said. And there they remained, together.

* * *

The mech suits fell to the ground like dominoes, dead in their tracks.

"What was that?" I said, turning around.

"An electromagnetic pulse. It shut down the mecha suits, but our power source is fine,"

"Locate the source of the pulse. That must be where Varrick is. Third and fourth mech platoons, move in and continue the sweep. Capture anyone left in the city," I stood for what seemed like too long of a time to go without another attack and got nervous.

"Mech platoons, report," I ordered.  
"Third platoon, no sign of anyone so far,"  
"Fourth platoon, en route to train station,"

"I think we found the source of the electromagnetic pulse. Future Industries Tower,"

"That's the place," I said, beginning to walk enthusiastically towards the tower.

"Avatar up ahead," I was alerted minutes later. Without acknowledging, I fired the weapon. Rocks berated the suit from afar, and I put an arm up to shield the glass. Airbenders swarmed once more. They left, and I located my target before aiming. A sudden gust of wind knocked me back into the building. Stumbling from the force, I saw airbenders encircle the head. Hitting the one that had landed on the glass, I quickly retracted, figuring that they were attempting to trick me into obscuring my vision. I fired once more, then continued to walk on. I turned to the left to see a skyscraper falling onto me! My eyes widened, and I gasped. With not even seconds to think, I bent the knees and held my ground, _strong_.

"Everything online," a mechanic said before I had the chance to ask. Giving a grunt of force, I stood up with no problem. I smiled to see my attackers before me.

"Looks like they're hiding between the buildings!" I said to no one in particular.

" _No Problem,_ " I whispered, firing between the streets.

"Unidentified projectiles, flying towards the face," alerted a tense and sweaty soldier.

"I see them!" I said pointing, and happily firing. I felt something adhere to the back before sharply inhaling.  
"They're breaking in!" I said, violently slamming the hand to the back, giving the suit a small lurch. I continued to swat, but they wouldn't give up. I growled as I turned to more intense maneuvers. I yelled in surprise as a massive wave pushed back the suit. My mind told me to fire, and that's the only motion I registered before being frozen to my position. My heart raced at a pace that was most likely dangerous, but nothing I could do would calm it.  
"I need more power! They're cutting in! More power!" I screamed. I yelled in desperation as every mechanic, every loyal soldier gave their all. My palms drew blood as my nails dug into my skin from my desperate attempts to _feel something_. The ice began to crack but remained persistent.  
" _Shit!_ " I felt a hole in the leg. I saw my opponents fly up to the area, and used every ounce of strength inside of me to slam my hand down. It was no use. I screamed and punched through one of the vats of liquid metal at my right, then screamed again from the pain. My hand was numb and had a searing pain, but I persisted.


	27. The Last Stand

I brushed the fallen hair out of my face, and my automatic indifference took control once more. I angrily smashed myself free and took many jolting steps forward.  
"Initiate lockdown! Find the Avatar and whoever else is with her," I said. I remained ready, but still.

"Anyone, report," I asked cautiously, flicking on the radio lines. No answer. I felt a disturbance in the arm, but ignored and focused on feeling outside of the door.

"The weapon's loading mechanism has malfunctioned. We're unable to fire,"  
"It's no malfunction. I can feel someone metalbending inside the arm," I grumbled. I went to move the arm.

"I've lost the connection! The weapon's useless now!" I said, ripping the other arm off. If the weapon's broken, so will whoever did it will be. I watched as the gun flew into the spirit wilds, to which it once belonged. A raucous clang came from behind me as I turned my attention to it. _It's time._ The hatch was jettisoned into the air before the two mechanics in the room with me were knocked down with air and fire. My glare hardened into manic malice. I dodged several fire blasts before sweeping up the metal at my sides. Korra metal bent away the attack before I was rammed into the control board. I felt no pain; it was unnecessary at this moment. Tangoing across the room, I sent several metal blades towards her before the control board was ripped from the ground and I was greeted with fire. Tipping the Avatar into the ceiling, I fastened her in and spun her until she fell into a control panel. I cracked a smile that disappeared as she recovered, and sent small boulders towards her. Fire illuminated the cabin as my cables, rocks, and blades danced around Korra. Air greeted metal beaded up around me, as I sent sheets and shielded myself from the attacks before forming a square which turned against me as I was launched backward. Turned over once more, Korra sent a metal sheet into my side as I was thrown upwards. A shocked feeling came into me as I locked eyes with her and sent metal into her gut. She reciprocated the same action with a gust of wind. Staggering up, I had to laugh. I walked forward before the mech lurched, throwing me into the railing. Confusion raced through my mind.

"What's happening?" I asked, fearful. I asked like I was equal to her; like she was an old friend who I knew very well. Korra said nothing and looked at me angrily with a hint of fear. None of us fought and just waited; something wasn't right, and we both knew it. It was only a second, but it seemed to last for an eternity. As I stopped, I could finally feel what was happening beneath me, as I hadn't been concentrating. There was _quite a lot_ of energy forming, but the weapon wasn't in function no longer. I gasped seconds before the world was light and pure power, and then I was falling. I barely could process what was happening. My teeth were clenched to the point I was sure they would break as I held onto the rail, and just fell.

The dust settled after a while. Opening my eyes after moments of blackness destroyed my body. I would've screamed, but it would've hurt more. I couldn't move— and there I was, doomed to be trapped under bricks for eternity. But light came minutes later, and strong arms lifted me. I couldn't understand who was carrying me but accepted the hospitality. I fell to the ground where my brain slowly woke up, and I could be somewhat in control again. It still hurt like hell.

"It's over. You're gonna call off your army and surrender to President Raiko," panted Korra. I opened my eyes once more, remembering the situation. The words repeated in my mind once more— _the only thing standing in my way_ , I glanced to the side. _Is you_. Immense hatred filled me; something I didn't know humans were capable of. My troubles with Su, _my parents_ — _nothing_ compared to the hatred I felt now.

"Then you and—" I used the arm that hurt less to hurl a brick at the Avatar, knocking her over with a yell. I had the adrenalin of someone in better health than I as I ran into the forest. _This isn't over_ , I attempted to project towards Korra as I paused before continuing.

"Stop!"

The pain wasn't subsiding— it felt worse than anything physical I had ever experienced. I stumbled past the creepers as it got harder to breathe. It was like there was a hot iron being pressed into my side, an iron that weighed thousands of pounds. It dispersed throughout my body. It got harder and harder to breathe. I _couldn't_ breathe—

"Kuvira! Give _up!_ "

My eyes narrowed and what little I had left of my senses.  
" _Never_ ," I wouldn't give up. I'd fail the mission. I can't fail the mission. This is what will unify the Earth Kingdom. Then, everyone will be where they're supposed to be. I will do this. Now.

I lifted some vines out of the way and found what I was looking for. I gasped in excitement as I saw the weapon was still in good shape. I smiled and struggled to climb to its side.

"Please, stop this madness! It has to end now!" I smiled ear to ear with wide eyes. I laughed.  
"If you really want to end it, then come and get me!" _There she was._ It was getting hard to breath again. Korra's face lit up with fear.

"Now it's over,"

" _Don't!_ " I did, once more. She moved out of the way. That's fine, I had the power. I attempted to move the machine, but a supernatural sound came from behind me. Addressing it, I felt the same feeling I had just before I fell. The vines were glowing. They were trying to take back their power. The weapon finally moved, whipping me around. I struggled to stay on.

"Shut it down!" I listened. I don't know why. But I did. She just seemed _so convincing_. I switched the lever off. Nothing happened. Genuine fear consumed me. _You're not supposed to be afraid! Stop being afraid, you're weak! Remember what you're doing!_ I didn't know which part of me to believe.

"I can't!" I yelled, being thrown from the weapon _hard_ onto the ground. The fear took over in the moment.  
I couldn't breathe again. The determination took over and forced me to lift my head, which didn't process anything. The energy came towards me. Then it didn't.

It was Korra— I woke up, even though I had never fallen unconscious. There she stood, bending the energy. The most powerful thing in the world— she was making it listen to her. She wasn't commanding it, she was directing it. I didn't know what to think. I just knew I'd never seen anything like it.

I finally fell into darkness; the unfamiliarity of the unconscious world.

These weren't regular dreams. I pictured my mother. I wasn't angry this time. I pictured Suyin, me with her family. Her with black hair, Baatar Sr with round glasses and darker hair as well. Then stood Baatar and me, me being shorter. Then in the front was Opal, Huan, Wing, Wei…

We were a family. Then it was just me.

I opened my eyes. I was sad to not have the picture of my family in my head anymore. I didn't realize someone was holding me. It was Korra. _Korra!_ I hit her away. I tried to run, but couldn't. It was challenging to run through the pink flowers, and the bright light next to me— _where am I_? I stopped and looked around, panicked.

"What happened? Are we... dead?"

"No, we're okay, but we're in the Spirit World. All the energy from your weapon tore open a new portal and blasted us in here," I was baffled. Why would I be worth saving? I failed. I messed up. I'm not worth it.  
"Why would you save my life, after everything I did to you?"  
"I guess I see a lot of myself in you,"  
"We are nothing alike!"

"Yes, we are. We're both fierce and determined to succeed, sometimes without thinking things through," I tried to hate her. I tried. I didn't know what to do. I sunk to my knees.  
"This wasn't how I wanted things to end. If you would have all just surrendered, none of this would have happened,"

"You brought this on yourself. Messing with the spirit vines, acting like a dictator over your people, you _had_ to know what you were doing wasn't right," _Dictator_? I tried to convince myself I didn't know. What I was doing, to everyone, to Bolin, to Su, to...  
"I was trying to _help_ my people. Su turned her back on the Earth Kingdom, you were _gone_! I had to do something!" _Why was I struggling to explain this_? I searched for the right words. I guess I was just broken.

"I think I get it now,"  
"You don't understand anything about me,"

"I do. Su told me how she took you in when you were younger. It must have been _so_ hard being an orphan," _You? Who had a family?_ A surge of anger gripped me.

"Don't pretend you know what it felt like! The Avatar is adored by millions! I was cast aside by _my own parents_ like I meant nothing to them. How could I just stand by and watch the same thing happen to my nation, when it needed someone to guide it?" It was all I had! I wanted to make her understand! I couldn't. I wanted someone to.  
"You wanted to create a place where you and your people would never be vulnerable again. I may not have been an orphan, but believe me, I understand what it feels like to be afraid. After I was poisoned, I would have done anything to feel in control," Why didn't I hate her? She was the enemy? My eyes opened at the revelation.

"I feel like I should hate you. You're the enemy. Why don't I?"

"Kuvira. The fight's over only if you want it to be. If you think in your mind that the fights over, then I'm not your enemy anymore. Remember, we were friends at one point," _Friends?_

"But I can't lose— I'll lose everyone if I lose, they'll leave me,"  
"It's not losing— you may not have gotten what you wanted. But it doesn't mean you haven't succeeded at other things. Even if they're not good things, you still did it,"

"You really thought of me as a friend?" I whispered.  
"Yes,"  
"I—" I started to cry.  
"I don't think I've had any genuine relationships in my life. My mom hated me— she left me behind. I don't know why. Then all of my friendships were forced. They only liked me because I was in charge. And Baatar—" I gasped as I remembered. I sobbed harder. Korra came closer and held my shoulders.  
"You made some mistakes. But I _know_ you have at least one person who loves you. Who thinks about you like family," I looked up, confused.

"Suyin,"  
"No. She hates me for all I did. Besides, she betrayed me, the world,"  
"I don't think so. I think she really loves you, and she's really hurt about what you did. But she loves you, so it makes her all the more sad. But even though it might take a while, even though things will never go back to normal, I think eventually she'll love you again, if you let her. And—" Korra sat looked at me in the eye.  
"I care about you. Even though we knew each other so long ago, even though when we did we never talked much at all, you're still a person with feelings. Who I can understand. I care about you," she said. I stopped crying and smiled.  
"And I wouldn't be able to tell you now, but I could see Baatar really did love you too. You're not alone, Kuvira. And you never will be. The others may need some time, but until then you can always talk to me," I felt alright. Not good. I was horrible. But for the smallest second, I just felt alright.

"Let's go," Korra said, holding out a hand. I hesitated.  
"The second I leave… I'll never be free again," Korra looked sad.  
"I wouldn't count on that," she said, lifting me up and supporting me. We walked out.

I felt self-conscious walking out.  
"You're okay!" said Bolin.

"Release Kuvira, or we will attack!" Korra looked to me.  
"Stand down. This battle is over. I owe the Avatar my life. Her power is beyond anything I could ever hope to achieve. I'll accept whatever punishment the world sees fit," I closed my eyes. I couldn't look at Suyin. Lin looked skeptically around.  
"Apprehend the soldiers," she said as everyone took custody of them. Lin fit platinum handcuffs around my wrists.

"And Su, I'm sorry for all the anguish I've caused you and your family," her eyes softened at the apology.

"You're going to answer for _everything_ you've done," she growled. I looked forward to the day where her voice wasn't in anger. There my freedom went. There the Earth Empire ended.


	28. Through Republic City

The Beifong sisters walked me through the city. Debris scattered the streets, debris I put there. I aimed to give small hamlets new beginnings and the technology to build themselves up, but here I was breaking a city down in the process. Everyone was silent.  
"Keep up," Lin beckoned as I fell behind. It was still hard to breathe.  
"I'm sorry. I'm injured," I stated.  
"You're dawdling," said Su.

"How hurt are you?" asked Lin.

"I— it's hard to breathe. And walk,"

"Suck it up," said Suyin.  
"Su, she needs to go to the hospital if she's hurt," I cackled softly, and both of them looked towards me.  
"I'm sorry. It's just that Suyin Beifong, the kind, sympathetic one, is telling me to ignore the fact that I've just sustained major injuries," Su scoffed and ignored me.

"I thought you were supposed to be my mother figure. You claimed that you loved me, but it took only one disagreement to make you forget everything. I was never part of the family, and you never thought I was,"  
"I did. And I sure wish I hadn't," said Su.

"And I'd say it's more than just a small disagreement. Look around you, is this really the result of one disagreement or a girl who doesn't know when to stop?!" We had arrived at the fallen head and paused at the tragic sight. I started to walk over but was stopped by Lin who continued us down our path.

"You could stand to be more sympathetic. I just lost my life,"  
"You aren't dead, Kuvira,"  
"It wouldn't make a difference. At least to you,"  
"I value all life—"  
"You're so conceited," I barked back like a teenager.

" _Small disagreement_. I don't know what issues you had before, Kuvira, but I gave you a good life and taking them out on me because of your horrible childhood isn't fair!"  
"And what a great job you did trying to fix them, Suyin! You know _nothing_ what it's like,"

"You never bothered to tell me. And I didn't have the best childhood either,"  
"You were the child of the most famous earthbender in the world, and maybe she neglected you, but at least she gave a damn to come rescue you when you needed help,"

"Why don't we keep each other's childhood sob-stories to ourselves and stop fighting about personal issues until we get to the hospital?" snapped Lin. Everyone continued to be silent.

"I really did want to be a part of the family," I whispered.

"Is that why you brainwashed my son, so you could marry him and be part of the family?" I stopped in my tracks and tears poured down my scraped cheeks. I could do nothing but sob; this was the greatest pain I had felt yet. Suyin softened, and Lin looked around awkwardly.

" _I'm sorry. No, no, that was never it. I loved him, I loved him more than anything and I_ —" I choked over my words and couldn't speak. Su looked embarrassed, and we continued walking as I cried silently.

"I'm sorry I said that," I tried to nod. After a while, I had calmed down.  
"I— I need to ask you something, Suyin, and I'm a little embarrassed," Su listened.

"Korra just told me— did he ever love me? Genuinely?" She paused.  
"I need to know,"  
"Yes, Kuvira,"

"Could you ever forgive me?" Su didn't reply, which was enough for me.

We eventually came to the United Forces encampment outside of the city, where I had stood just this morning, stories above them. Su and Lin had to drag me the last few blocks. I was greeted with immediate chaos as we walked into the camp.  
"She needs a healer!" Yelled Lin over the crowd, and a path to a hospital tent was created. In there I saw the injured bodies of United Forces officers I had hurt, and I saw some of my own. I was healed, which didn't alleviate much pain, then sequestered to a small tent where I rested and was further healed. Lin waited until me General Iroh and Raiko entered the tent.

"Kuvira, you made it out," said Raiko with a shocked look on his face as he saw me, the women he had just surrendered to, weak and useless in a cot.

"You surrendered," said General Iroh.

"Yes," I said bitterly.

"I suppose we should… discuss the terms," said Raiko, sitting down.

"In this sort of situation, I suppose the only option is… unconditional surrender," he said awkwardly. General Iroh sighed and took over.

"Are you willing to participate in an unconditional surrender?"

"Yes," I didn't think about it, it was the easiest way out.

"Then we'll arrange a surrender ceremony within the week. This needs to be over. Now—" Iroh started.  
"I ask one thing. Please don't hold my soldiers accountable. Just me," Iroh and Raiko looked at each other in contemplation for a minute.  
"That doesn't exactly define an unconditional surrender. They will be put to justice, and so will you," Iroh said somewhat sympathetically. I closed my eyes, fighting back tears. I didn't need anyone to lose their lives over me. Or any _more_ , rather.

I was taken to a temporary holding cell in the camp where I was chi-blocked several times throughout the day. I wasn't going to try to escape.

The day eventually came, and I attended the private surrender ceremony, with a few reporters for the official record. I had put on my armor; I hadn't worn it since the surrender. This would be the last time I wore it, the uniform that gave me power. Several Earth Kingdom governors, including Suyin, came for the signing, along with Raiko, General Iroh, Avatar Korra, Lin Beifong, Prince Wu, Hong Li, and Zhu Guan. I stayed separate to the side of the room, heavily guarded by the White Lotus. I didn't look at anyone, I made sure of it.

"A great tragedy has ended. A great victory has been won. Today, I stand here for all of those who spent years of their lives working slave labor for a cause they don't know of, for those whose homes were destroyed, whose humanities were taken away. We have known the bitterness of defeat and the exultation of triumph, and from both, we have learned there can be no turning back. We must go forward to preserve in peace what we won in war. A new era is upon us. From the beginning, humankind has desired peace, which in its own created new conflicts. We must record our successes and our mistakes in history, so as not to repeat them and grow as a society; as a world," Raiko issued his speech to the cameras. Small applause came from the leaders who attended the meeting. All eyes were turned to me as I walked through the small crowd to the table where the terms of the surrender was presented on parchment. I signed my name.

"General Kuvira of the Earth Empire signed, 11:22," read out a White Lotus official. I returned to the side of the room.

"Officers Hong Li and Zhu Guan signing for the Earth Empire military, 11:25,"

The ceremony continued until everyone had signed.

I was moved to a more permanent cell; this one a metal room coated in platinum. As I was being searched thoroughly, a question came to mind.

"When will my trial be?" I asked a white lotus guard as they passed by.

"Don't know, kid," they said.  
"There are recall elections, it will be decided under the new president. Just hang in there," the guard said almost sympathetically.

I was finally left alone for the night in my cell. _Where I would be spending the rest of my life,_ I thought. My mind was racing, and once more it was difficult to breathe. Not because of pain, this time. I just needed time to think. Luckily, since I didn't have a court date, time was something I had.


	29. In the Past

During a long night of thinking, I remembered my encounters with Toph Beifong.

The first time, I was around ten years old, and I had already gotten quite comfortable in the Beifong Estate. When I heard at the table that Toph was coming to visit, I couldn't believe what I was hearing. For days I lay in my room, wondering what the great war hero would be like. When her visit finally came, I was impressed by her stoic nature and disregard of flat-out hurting someone's feelings. The others complained but still enjoyed their time nonetheless.

" _That's just— Toph Beifong,_ " I recalled Su sighing after she insulted Baatar Sr's city remodel plans. That same dinner, the first on her trip, I remember Toph looking Su straight in the face and saying,

"I don't remember this one, when'd you make her?" Pointing a thumb at me. Su shushed her and explained the situation, but I wasn't offended. She spent most of her time trying to get her grandkids to stop asking her questions about the hundred year war. Baatar and I held back, being the ' _grownups_ ' of the group, as we were the oldest. On that visit, I remember sitting in the courtyard with Baatar in the fresh spring air, manipulating a small meteorite into various shapes.  
"Do you think Toph likes me?" I asked as he read, finishing his homework. He liked having company around, but the others talked too much, so frequently he allowed my presence.

"Has she talked to you before?" He said, nose deep in his book.  
"No," I said, bringing my knees up.  
"Then probably," he said, continuing with his work. After about twenty more minutes, he packed up his school bag, nodded at me, and walked away. I lay across the bench, stretched out, examining the pink sakura blossoms falling all around me. With my feet, I felt someone moving towards me. I looked to the side to see Toph Beifong shuffling through the courtyard, judging the meteorites. I jumped up and set down the rock I was holding beside me.

"No need for alarm," she said.

"I won't attack you, I'm too old for that," she said without a chuckle. I joined her side and examined the meteor she stood next to. She made a noise of disgust and moved on. I did as well.  
"So you're a metalbender, huh?" She said plainly.

"Yes, ma'am," I replied.

"No need for the formality. I could feel you metalbending that meteorite over there. You had good control," she said.  
"Really?" I asked.  
"Did Su teach you?" She said.  
"A little bit, but I already knew some on my own," I said.

"Can't believe you got that good with _Su_ ," she said. We moved from different meteorites. After a while, she felt for her arm and removed her old meteor bracelet.  
"Here, try this. Now that, what you're holding, is real meteorite. Not any of this metallic crap," she said. I felt honored as I manipulated the space rock with ease. After a minute, I handed the bracelet back.  
"You're feeling each bit of earth in that hunk of metal. You _listen_ , don't you?" She said apathetically, placing the bracelet back on her arm and rolling down her sleeve. I stayed silent, not knowing how to reply. I was quieter as a child.

"I'll tell you, you do. You gotta keep doing that if you want to get anywhere," she said.

"Yeah. If you keep up what you're doing, you'll surpass Su by the end of the week," she said. Baatar Sr came walking through the courtyard as the sun set.  
"Time for dinner, Kuvira, Mother," he said.

"For the thousandth time, I told you not to call me that!" Toph snapped. Baatar Sr looked like he wanted to cry before walking us back to the house. That night, Toph grumpily enjoyed her dinner and then left Zaofu. That was the last time she saw Su, her family, or me until a few months ago. When challenging her, I had a moment of hesitation. But I persisted. She looked almost proud of me, but still angry when she pointed her finger at me, yelling, ' _You give metalbenders a bad name!_ ' because I _waited, and listened_.

Baatar came to my mind several times throughout the night. When I awoke after a restless night's sleep, I remembered why; today was the day we were supposed to get married. The thought made my stomach sink. Out of everything I had done, the thought of the betrayal he must have felt haunted me the most. I hated betrayal myself. And to have felt that from the one you love most in the entire world? My mind raced throughout most of the day, imagining what it would've been like, asking myself why I didn't just do as I said I would and get married, I'd still have the Earth Empire. I stopped when a guard opened my cell door unexpectedly.

"You have a visitor," they said. I was chi-blocked, then brought to the interrogation room. I met visitors here, it was the only other room covered in platinum, so I couldn't bend. I looked at my feet as I walked in the room, and only looked up before I sat down; it was Baatar. He looked tired, and he was wearing Zaofu clothing once more. He too was staring at his feet and looked up as I gasped and nearly fell over, causing the guards to jump.

"You—" I said in disbelief. I never thought he would have wanted to see me again.

"Hello, Kuvira," he smiled painfully.

"You… made it out, I assumed so," I mumbled, sitting down in front of him.  
"Yes," he sadly chuckled.

"I'm sure you remember what today was supposed to be. I assume that's why you came," I said, my voice breaking.

"Of course. I needed to—" he stared at me.

"When you— that was the most painful moment in my life. And we can't just leave it like that, we can't just end it on that, I can't live," he said. I nodded.  
"What happened to you? For everything?" I asked. Baatar said nothing.

"I'm pretty sure I'll be in here until the end. We did some pretty stupid stuff. Well, at least I did," I said softly. A tear rolled down Baatar's cheek.

"Yeah," he said, wiping his eyes. He started to cry harder.

"I don't know what I should say. I just feel like I need to do something! I'm _so_ angry, and I'm _so_ upset, but it still hurts. I really thought things would be okay, somehow," he said.

"How could you do that to me? I loved you. I gave you my life,"

"There's no excuse. I got caught up in the moment, and I did it. But it haunts me, I didn't get away scot-free, I've—" I started crying as well.

"I really did love you, I did. I just— what I did is unforgivable, at least I'm paying for what I did. You may not be able ever to trust me again, and I understand, but please, _please_ don't hate me for the rest of your life," I pleaded.

"I don't know if I can. I'll try," Baatar whispered as he dried his eyes.  
"There's so much we want to say. But I don't think there are words for it. What happened, happened. I'm just glad we got the chance to see each other one last time," he said. I still cried as he got up. He took my hand and squeezed it as a guard opened the door behind him and held it open.

"Thank you for giving me the chance to be free," he stated blandly. We stared into each other's eyes meaningfully. I nodded, and he turned away. He went through the door, never looking back or turning back. I went through the other side, back into my cell where solitude greeted me once more.

 _Suyin Beifong_. _Loved me, thought of me as family. When I get stuck in prison for the rest of my life and her precious son gets to go out and live his life_. I was pacing the room. She never loved me, Korra was wrong. But Suyin was right. When did everything become so unclear?


	30. The Great Uniter - A Ruin of an Empire

A guard led Rola Hiroko into a sealed platinum pen, surrounded by watchmen. I sat at a table in the interrogation chamber. I smiled softly at the ground and looked up at her when she greeted me.  
"Great Uniter— I mean— Kuvira, sorry, it's an honor for me to be here. I'm a big fan— _was_! Was a big fan!" She corrected herself as the guards hardened their stare.

"Sit down, Rola," I said, gesturing the chair across from me. She did as told and took out a notepad and a pencil.

"Thank you," there was silence.

"You mentioned you had something you wanted to share?" she prompted. I snickered.

"I read your article, Rola. About my family," she scribbled down notes.  
"And quite honestly, you weren't very far off. You're tenacious, I like that," she shakily and quickly wrote more down. I leaned in towards her and spoke firmly.

"Now I'm going to tell you the truth, Rola. The story you've always wanted. But I don't think it would be wise of you to interrupt me or to twist my words. If you want this story you'll write only what comes out of my mouth, nothing more, nothing less," I sounded like a strict school teacher. Rola took a deep breath and nodded.

* * *

It was an average morning for everyone throughout the four nations and the United Republic as the world sat in their homes, holding the day's paper. The news was different in each nation and within those regions. Of course, global matters were covered in their respective section, but on this day everyone shared the same front page. One of these people being Avatar Korra and Asami Sato, another being Suyin Beifong and Baatar Jr Beifong. Most gasped as they read the title of the front page.

* * *

A few days later, a newspaper clipping was given to me with my breakfast. My heart fluttered as I sat up straight and began to read:

* * *

 **THE GREAT UNITER; the Origin of a World Leader**

 _By Rola Hiroko_

Months ago, I was recognized in the world of journalism for my feature story, _The Origins of a World Leader._ Why I happened to have won an award for the piece! But all of that if no longer of significance in my life; for that was just the seed of the beautiful flower my career would grow into after I had a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity.

I was going about my usual day when I got an extraordinary request from the former Uniter herself. I rushed over to the prison where she is currently being held; I didn't know what I was expecting, but when I arrived I was given a wonderful tale to relay to everyone.

As I promised to the Great Uniter, here is the true story of her beginning. As told entirely by herself, the direct transcript of our meeting.

"I don't have many memories from my childhood; the result of trying my hardest to pretend it didn't exist. My earliest memory had to have been when I was— that's another thing. I don't know my real age, no one ever told me. But when I was very young, when I would say I was six years old I have the first memory of my mother. And father. They loved each other. That much I know, but I don't think it was any love that comes to mind when someone like you or me thinks about it.

I remember being left alone for days at a time. My mother would always come back, and that made me believe that she cared somewhat for me. I was stupid back then. But in this memory, I had just been left alone outside of Si Wong for almost a week. I moved around constantly, always bordering the desert. I only knew where I was because I asked someone. I heard motorcycles, a usual sign that the bandits were coming back. The villagers all remained home, minding their own business and trying to stay out of their way. I was left out in the night, not like anyone would take a dirty good-for-nothing child into their home. The sound usually signified fear in the town, but for me, it was my one bit of hope.

And there she was, my mother, her face bruised and her leg bleeding. She was quiet, as she frequently was after she returned from her getaways with my father. I wasn't afraid, however, this is how she usually returned from her trips, it was just normal. I knew she would return quickly back to her ways, fighting, getting hurt, abusing her life.

I came up to the side of the motorcycle where she was sitting with my father, not saying a word. I stood there until she looked back and noticed me. She stared at me with eyes that haunt me. They were dead, there was nothing inside. Mine were still glittering with a childhood fantasy of a good life.

She held my cheek. She was so thin, I'm surprised she never died. Looking back on it, I can't tell if I pitied her or if I wish she did die, so I wasn't held down by my false perception of love. She was very young too, she could have been my sister.

She turned away and grabbed a piece of bread that he was eating. He gave her a dirty glare before talking to his 'friends' again. She ripped the piece in half and gave some to me. And that's it.

That would be how I remembered my mother, and I'm sure she's long dead. Young, broken, and hollow. Never given a chance, and condemning me to the same fate. I can't look at myself in the mirror, right in the eyes. I never have. I never want to either, I can't. What if I look like her?

My father never said more than two words to me. I didn't exist to him. So I remember him ignoring me, my mother, everyone on his motorcycle and eating like a king. He stole everything; he was a bandit that my mother had met somehow as a child. He… wasn't a good person, constantly blowing all of his money on who knows what. Then he'd pick up and leave after a few months with no intention to bring my mother and certainly no intention to bring me. But my mother followed, and he eventually stopped caring.

And that's it. That's the only thing I remember about them besides the day they— a day I don't like to remember,"

Kuvira sighed. She started to cry softly after a very long pause, desperately trying to bring up the memories she'd worked so hard to omit from her mind, permanently.

"It was the perfect sad day. It was raining, everything was covered in a thick layer of wet dust. We were on the move once more, and it was so cold. But we finally came to a stop just outside a village, Xiao Cunzhuang, and I calmed down because I thought we were finally stopping. My parents were yelling at each other, something that didn't happen often. I started to pay attention after a while, I was looking at my feet.

He said he 'only had a Yuan left' and that 'we needed to eat.' We didn't include me. He had reached his wit's end, he was lying and claiming I was sick. My mother insisted I wasn't but went with him anyways. This time, they didn't take me. It was different, he wasn't with his friends, and they were all gone. I didn't dare ask where we were going, it was an unspoken rule that I shouldn't ask questions. I had paid the price plenty of times. But this time I felt like we were going further away, leaving the desert.

I waited for my mom. She didn't come back. I— she just didn't.

I couldn't say how long after she left I realized this.

I moved on eventually. I joined a group of children running around town, the other ones who were born from bandits and criminals. I quickly became the leader of the group. We'd get into trouble a lot.

I suppose I just have leadership quality. But what I was in that group wasn't a leader, I was a bully. I used fear to intimidate those around me and to get the things that I wanted. Instead of continuing this way, one day I remembered the way my mother would come back, cut up and bruised. That's what I was inflicting onto others; and I would never wish that upon anybody.

Even though I resented my mother, just the memory of the pain and confusion it made me feel was enough to make me stop. I stepped down and pulled out. I was on my own.

That was one of the biggest mistakes of my life. Even though I knew what I was doing was wrong, being on my own almost killed me.

Drought plagued the town. Criminals ran the city, they had taken over and were hoarding everything for themselves. I had no water, no food, no parents, no money, and I was a child.

I almost gave up myself; then, I was given a second chance. One of Suyin Beifong's nonprofit organizations came to the town. The organization helped homeless children, and in Xiao Cunzhuang there was an abundance of them. Not all of us were given extra attention, but some of us were.

I was taken to Zaofu.

There was a compound there, with other children from around the Earth Kingdom. I was singled out once more, but this time I was the one being picked on and beaten up. I was right to stop myself before; I would never wish that pain upon anyone.

One day I was being targeted again. And I was losing it, every time drove me closer and closer to a breakdown. And it finally happened. I lost control and started hurting the other children.

I was pulled apart finally when an adult's attention was brought to me. I was pulled apart by Suyin Beifong.

This is the first time we met. She scolded me, told me to 'behave myself because I was given a chance and I shouldn't blow it.' The next day, she came back to see me, isolated once more.

She told me to hang in there and that I was worth it. I didn't believe her, and before she left the building at the end of the night, she caught me being teased once more. She stopped my abusers, and took me to her home to show me why I was apparently ' _worth it._ ' I suppose I'm not anymore; she's left me in prison now.

I don't know why she took me to her home, her fabulous estate. I had never seen anything like it. I suppose she was just feeling generous and took pity upon me. I met her family and ate dinner there. I wouldn't have accepted, I wouldn't have gotten my hopes up. But I was _so_ tired. She drove me back at the end of the night.

A few weeks later, she came back to the housing facility. She never used the word 'adopted,' but I suppose that was the closest thing. I just sort of— joined the family.

I was quiet for years of my life; I didn't know how to act, what to do, who anyone was. I didn't know why anything happened, it just did. And I accepted it.

I grew up, joined the guard force, and here I am,"

The Great Uniter finished apathetically. She didn't seem to have any extra thought on the subject; she had merely accepted that this was her past.

She finished by stating her motives. My world had been turned upside down, and I felt grateful for my life.

"I was about to die in Xiao Cunzhuang. Then someone gave me a chance, handed me supplies and modernized my point of view. I have experienced the imbalance in the Earth Kingdom from the extreme bottom and from the highest position, and I know one thing— it needed help, and that's all I could have wished to bring upon it,"

* * *

I discarded the clipping. My mind was empty for once. I was still stuck here; nothing had changed. But I had something I wanted to say, and I said it. It was the strangest feeling of peace.

* * *

Time went on. Soon enough, the recall elections were over, which meant there was a trial I had to attend. I was brought into a large courtroom by two white lotus guards, being chi-blocked first, of course.

* * *

I yielded to the Avatar. I gave up my empire. I surrendered my freedom. The people I once considered family hate me. But that isn't enough for them.

"By executive order of President Zhu Li Moon, this special tribunal is now in session," the judge announced, banging their gavel.

Now those in power want to humiliate me.

"You stand accused of crimes against peace. During your reign as the leader of the Earth Empire, your transgressions included refusing to turn over emergency powers granted to you by former President Raiko and King Wu, numerous wars of aggression throughout the Earth Kingdom states, presiding over inhumane prison camps, invading the United Republic, a sovereign nation, and the use of spirit energy as a weapon of mass destruction. How do you plead?" I was asked. I had thought about this for a long time, what I would say.

"I am sorry for the harm I caused to the people of the Earth Kingdom and this city, I truly am. But this tribunal seems all too eager to list my offenses, without giving any consideration to my achievements. After the fall of the Earth Queen, the Kingdom fell into chaos. When no one was willing to step up, I brought back order. I dragged an ancient culture out of the dark ages and modernized it. Everything I did I did for the greater good of the Earth Kingdom and its citizens,"

"How do you plead?" I was asked once more.

I knew what I felt.

"Not guilty."


End file.
